Ranger's Apprentice:Calwyn
by Terateresa
Summary: Calwyn is a girl, who has no last name, or no knowledge of where she came from. Only with the help of her new mentor Halt, Will, Gilan and many more for her new friends, will she discover the truth. will she find out who she is? and can she decide who her heart belongs to?
1. Chapter 1

It was night and it was lightly raining outside. There was no sound to be heard, except for the soft patter of rain on the roof, and the whoosh as it streamed down the roof tiles and onto the ground. Black, plum purple, and smoky grey clouds were spread all over the sky and the thunder roared and lightening flashed and sparked above.

There was not a person to be seen nor found during the summer storm. None except for a small figure who sat high in the tree tops, leaning against the trunk, letting the rain seeped into her clothes and skin and run down her face like tears.

The small figure was 15-year-old Calwyn, an orphan in Baron Arald's Ward for those children without parents or family. She had been here since she could remember, and it was home. Tomorrow morning she would go to Baron Arald's office, and be presented to the craftmaster's of Redmount and be chosen as an apprentice… or her in case sent off to a farm to work.

She was the type of girl who wasn't suited to anything the Baron could offer. She was a fair climbing, and she could sneak around, she liked riding horses and loved animals, but there was no craft that would offer that to her, so she knew with all her heart she would be sent to a farm.

The thunder crashed and the lightening flashed above reflecting her mood. She sighed. She stood, walked along her branch, jumped and caught hold of the roof edge and swung back into her room, landing like a cat silently on her feet.

Her roommates, and friends Olivia Wood, and Alexis Ward were still asleep and didn't stir, as she changed, and sat down on the window seat and leaned back against the frame, watching the storm.

She too a deep breath and resolved her self to what would become of her fate, and sat watching the storm rage and vent outside, wishing there was a way, to heal her broken heart and soul.

The next morning dawned dark and gloomy the smoky cloud still hanging above, though the rain had stopped. Kerania was up, dressed, and downstairs, sitting in the chair with it's back to the wall, drinking a cup of coffee.

She had gotten only two hours of sleep, and the result showed in dark circles under her eyes. She wore black leather boots, black breeches, a long sleeved dark blue shirt with black leather arm guards. Her long dark brown hair was done in a braid, tied with black ribbon, and had spikes twined in with braid. Kerania had learned that in a fight, people tended to grab hold of her hair, the spikes topped them from doing so.

The only piece of jewellery she ever wore, was a dark blue sapphire amulet, half the size of her thumb that was tucked under her shirt always. Kerania had never known who had given her the amulet only that it was with her, when she had been found on the Ward's doorstep.

The door opened and the rest of her Ward Mates walked in. Jonathan Night sat down on her right. His black hair combed, dark midnight-blue eyes blazing, he had on a blue tunic and black breeches.

After Jonathan came Simon Collins, his sandy blonde hair messy as usual, his grey eyes glazed and dull, he wore a plain white shirt and brown trousers.

Then came her two room/Ward mates, and friends, Olivia Wood and Alexis ward, both poplar opposites in both appearance and personality. Olivia wore a pale pink dress and had tied her white blonde hair with pale pink ribbons. Alexis wore a dress too, but it was black and simple, her hair was just plainly brushed. Olivia was sweet and overly kind, while Alexis was kind only when necessary and completely brash yet honest.

Calwyn put her mug down and examined her friends. All were nerves, though Jonathan was better at hiding it than the others.

Soon it was time to go to Baron Arald's office for the Choosing.

They were ushered in and lined up form tallest to shortest before the Baron. First was Simon, the Jonathan, Alexis, Olivia then Calwyn.

Then the Craftmaster's entered, including a shadow that appeared behind the Baron's chair without anyone knowing. Except Calwyn, but she stayed silent and waited.

Simon went first, and requested to go to Scribe School, and immediately Sir Nigel, head of the Scribes, accepted him.

Then Jonathan went next, and asked to be accepted into Knight school, Sir Rodney agreed and that was that.

Olivia asked to go to the diplomats and Alexis, Horse School and both Calwyn's room mates were accepted.

Then it was Calwyn's turn. She walked up, bowed since she was wearing trousers and not a dress, and said voice firm

"My Name is Calwyn my lord" Baron Arald went to speak but was interrupted by Martin his secretary

"What's your last name girl?" Calwyn blushed and looked to the ground, before she could say anything the Baron said

"It's ok Martin, Calwyn is a special case. Now Calwyn dear, where would you like to be apprenticed?" Calwyn looked, and desperately said

"Umm… Horse School?" she had no hope of getting into anything else. Ulf shook his head and said she was too small to handle horses. She tried cooking, scribes, and even the diplomats but Calwyn wasn't accepted into anything. She hung her head, ashamed to look up and face both her year mates and friends and the Craftmasters and the Baron. She heard a cough and looked up.

Ranger Halt whispered something into Baron Arald's hear and she heard him say

"You're sure Halt?" Ranger Halt nodded, and then stood back. Calwyn wondered what the Ranger had said, but stopped when Baron dismissed everyone, except her and Halt. She fidgeted on her feet and then at the Baron's cough looked up. Ranger Halt stepped forward then asked in a gruff voice.

"Tell me girl, what are your talents?" Calwyn thought for moment, knowing it was a bad idea to ask 'What?' and then said reluctantly

"I can climb, I'm a fair climbing. I love riding, and animals, and I guess I'm all right at a language or two?" it sounded like a question and she winced at her tone. Halt frowned, and then raised an eyebrow.

"You guess? Are you guessing girl or do you know?" the Baron smiled and intervened.

"Calwyn's more than a fair climber Halt. I've seen her scaling the trees, and flipping from branch to branch like an acrobat. And I've seen her riding the horses, she's quite good, and I know she loves animals for she keeps bringing them home when they're hurt"

Calwyn flushed at the praise, and the fact that it was true she was always bringing home injured animals and it drove her Ward mates insane. The Baron continued as Halt continued to frown.

"And I've been there when the tutors ask her to speak in a different language. She speaks Gallic, Nihon-ja, Scandian, Scoti and Hibernian very well" again Calwyn felt herself blush. Halt frowned some more than looking to her asked

"Girl what would you think of becoming my apprentice, then a Ranger?" Calwyn blinked then the full meaning of Ranger Halt's words sank in.

"M-me? A Ranger?" Halt nodded. Calwyn continued to stutter, "B-but I'm a girl. R-ranger's are men, always have been" Halt raised an eyebrow then turned to the Baron.

"Crowley thinks it's time for a change. And I have to agree, after seeing Alyss, and Cassandra hold their own so well for years." The Baron nodded and both men turned back to Calwyn. She gulped then bit her lip. She was shaking. She looked to Halt, to the Baron, and then back again. She took a breath then

"What if the other boys, apprentices, and Ranger's hate me cause I'm girl? I don't want to cause trouble…" the Baron frowned and Halt sighed.

"Don't worry you won't. And if the boys do get a little rough their mentors will deal with them, and if they don't…then I will, all right girl?" she nodded, then knowing she had made her decision, she said in a shaking voice

"Then…yes. I think I would like to become a Ranger sir?" again she sounded like she was asking a question. Halt frowned, sighed in despair and Calwyn heard him say under his breath

"And the endless questions begin again" Halt looked back to her and said "Are you asking or telling?" Calwyn wiped the confusion off her face and said

"Telling sir. I want to be a Ranger" Halt nodded, then after telling her to meet him at his cabin at 6:00 the next morning ad how to get there, he left through the secret door behind the Baron's chair. The Baron dismissed her, then she made her way down to the dinning for dinner, the last meal she would have with her friends. When she opened the door, her friends froze, unable to guess why she looked so shocked.

Jonathan guessed, and he smiled then pulled her to him and hugged her close. Calwyn froze, feeling a weird warm sensation in her veins as Jon hugged her. She had never felt that before.

He smiled a happy, smile at her, and Calwyn felt her heart jump, and wondered at it. When Jon asked what she had been apprenticed for she said in a disbelieving tone

"I…Ranger Halt asked me to be his apprentice. I'm an apprentice Ranger now…" Jonathan smiled even wider and hugging her again he said into her ear

"I'm so glad for you Cal, I didn't like to think of never seeing you again. " Calwyn felt her eyes widen but said nothing then she noticed how nice Jonathan smelled. Something she had never noticed before, but now she did, and he smelt like oak trees, and a heavy earthy scent. Calwyn shook her self out of it; there was something wrong with her. She smiled then stepping back said

"Thanks Jon, and I didn't like the thought of being far away either" soon they all sat down to eat and enjoyed their last meal together. Then the girls went to their room, and the boys to theirs. Everyone was already packed, and soon they were all in bed and asleep, excited for the next morning.

0o0

Calwyn woke early as usual, and jumped put of bed, excited, and dressed in black breeches, a long sleeved green top, and black tunic, with her soft leather black boots. She smiled as she stared out the window, looking out over the forest and still smiling made her way down to the dinning room for breakfast.

None else was there, as she got a cup of coffee, and some toast, and a apple, and ate. Soon Jon, Simon and Olivia joined her. Calwyn smiled as the three of them sat with their breakfast, seeing that Alexis wasn't there, and knowing she was sleeping in.

Soon it was time for all of them to go their respective places and they said goodbye. Olivia shamelessly cried, and made them all promise to stay in touch. Simon just hugged her, and said he hoped to her soon, Alexis punched her softly on the arm and said

"See you around kid" then smiling and waving walked away.

That left Calwyn alone with Jon. He looked sad, and his dark midnight-blue eyes, shining. He shrugged seeming to be uncomfortable, and then he coughed and said

"Well… I guess this is it huh?" she nodded willing her self not to cry.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll see you around yeah…?" he nodded then she started to walk away.

Calwyn felt the regret at the poor goodbye drag at her. She stopped, and without meaning to she whipped around called Jon's name, and ran back and jumped up and hugged him.

He was surprised, but he hugged her back. Calwyn felt her control breaking and whispered in a cracked voice

"I'll miss you Jon…promise you'll come visit now and again?" she felt him nod, and heard him whisper back

"I swear my life on it Cal" she almost cried but held herself, then stepping back she let him go, took one last look him, black hair neat and shining in the sun, midnight-blue eyes full of determination and sadness, and then she turned and walked away.

0o0

Soon the forest surrounded her and Calwyn, knowing she was now alone, let a few tears of sadness escape and run down her face. Coming into sight of Halt's cabin she wiped her face and straightened her spine and walked confidently forward.

She knocked on the door and waited, nervously, for Halt to open the door.

The door opened and Halt stood there frowning at her, then let her in. The minute she walked in Calwyn noticed the smell of coffee, and how clean it was.

"Have you had breakfast girl?" she nodded then thinking this was not enough of an answer she said

"Yes sir" Halt frowned then finished making his coffee, he sat down. Standing there Calwyn could no longer hold in her questions.

"Sir, I hate to bother you but…what does a Ranger do exactly? I mean I was wondering if we do something specific?" Halt looked up from a pile of papers, which Calwyn guessed were reports and frowned at her, and said

"Do? What a Ranger does is look, listen and hopefully learn when to duck, and not get killed. Now you are a Ranger's _Apprentice_" he put emphasis on the word apprentice. Halt put down his mug and gestured around the cabin

"Tell me girl do you see any servants? No? Well who do you suppose cleans this place and keeps it tidy hmm?" Calwyn had an awful suspicion she knew the answer. Calwyn swallowed and knowing her fate she said

"Me sir?" Halt nodded and picking his mug up again said

"Exactly. Now I think we should get on with it. The rugs need beating, and the floor swept, firewood chopped, and the pots and pans scrubbed. The water barrel needs filling, there a bucket outside to carry the water from the stream, it will take you 30 buckets to fill the barrel. When you're done with that, come find me, and I'll see what else needs done" she nodded then about to walk away turned back and asked

"Umm Sir? I hate to ask but…ummm, where do I put my stuff?" Halt showed her, a room and she found a desk, small wardrobe, bed, and beside table. After she quickly put her stuff away, she went to do the chores needed doing. As she walked out the door laden with rugs to beat she heard Halt say happily

"I had forgotten how much fun having an apprentice could be"

0o0

It took Calwyn six hours to complete all of Halt's tasks, and that was only because he found something else for her to every time she finished or sent her back to do it all over again. it was after-noon when she finished the sun high in the sky and she returned to the cabin tired and dirty from cleaning out the little lean-to/stables around the back.

"Oh I see you're done. Want some lunch girl?" Calwyn found it annoying how Halt kept calling her girl, and not by her name but nodded.

Halt cooked, and made coffee and brought it over to the table. It was toast with butter, and jam, and coffee. Calwyn smiled, amazed that somehow Halt had known what her favourite thing to eat for lunch was, and waited for him to sit. When he sat he asked her

"You don't have to wait. You can eat you know" she looked at him and said

"I always wait for everyone to be at the table before eating, it's just…a habit I guess" Halt nodded then they dug in. Halt asked her if she could cook, and Calwyn said she could. Halt told her she would be cooking dinner, and then there was silence. Halt broke the silence after a while

"I wonder girl where you come from? You speak Gallic, Scotia, Hibernia, Nihon-ja, and Scandian, but I wonder where you come from." Calwyn felt embarrassed at the question and staring at a knick in the table said

"I…I don't know sir. I was found on the Ward steps as a baby. No note or anything to say where I came from. That's why I have no last name. I was named by the Baron, and I don't think he meant to forget to give me a last name"

Halt shrugged, possibly guessing the subject was not one she wanted to discuss. she cleared the dinner plates, cleaned them to Halt's satisfaction, and then started on dinner.

As a ward she had snuck into the kitchen to steal Chef Chubb's pies, and she had learned a bit of cooking form listening and watching him. Calwyn made stew, and left it to simmer. after dinner was made, and dishes were clean, Calwyn was sent- to her dislike- to her room and she climbed into, tired from all the chores.

It took a while for her to fall asleep, but when she did, she didn't dream to exhausted to do so.

0o0


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers, sorry about the confusion with the names and such. I'm new to this stuff, just started today, so sorry: D**

**Thanks Ciaura for your re-view it's nice to have feedback. **

**Also don't be fooled by the plot of the story, the first chapter was just to establish the foundation. **

**Now Calwyn's story takes on a new road. Hope you enjoy tis chapter. **

**Ps, I do not own Ranger's Apprentice, or the characters John Flanagan does, so no hating please: D**

0o0

It was mid-day and Calwyn was completing the chores Halt had asked her to do, while he was out. Calwyn had been Halt's apprentice for three weeks now.

She was currently filling the water barrel outside the cabin and was just finishing, as she heard the sound of hoof beats from a horse patter down the trail.

She turned and saw, a shaggy grey horse trotting down the trail, it's rider, dressed in the same clothes as her mentor, and he was riding straight for her.

Calwyn put down the bucket, nervous at the stranger's presence, and watched him dis-mount and make his way towards her. He pulled down his hood, and a young face stared down at her, with messy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes.

When he smiled his eyes sparked to life, and he said

"Hello, I'm Will, I'm looking for Halt?" Calwyn swallowed her nerves and stuttered-an annoying habit of hers-

"He's gone to the castle to talk to Baron Arald, sir Ranger, he should be back soon" Ranger Will frowned at her and said jokingly

"Please call me Will, I hate it when people call me Ranger, makes me feel down right awful" she nodded and Will looked at her, for the first time properly.

"May I ask what you are doing her?" Calwyn felt her nerves take on new heights but calmed herself long enough to stutter out

"I'm C-Calwyn sir, Ranger Halt's new apprentice s-sir…" Will smiled down at her and Calwyn felt her shyness disappear.

"Well since while we're waiting how about a cup of coffee?" Calwyn smiled for the first time at him and led him inside, sat him down and made the coffee.

It was just as they were sitting down, Calwyn heard hoof beats on the path again, and knew it was her mentor. She frowned, for she could hear how fast Halt's horse Abelard was running and Will did too.

Calwyn jumped to her feet when she heard them come closer, and ran out the door, just in time to see Halt race towards the cabin and jump of his horse in haste. Calwyn's Horse Dash, nicker to Abelard and Will's horse in greeting.

Will frowned and stood behind her and called out to her mentor

"Halt what's wrong?" Halt left Abelard where he was and rushed up the steps and into the cabin, and both Will and Calwyn followed.

"I got a report from Crowley and we're needed at Castle Araluen. Girl go pack, now!" Calwyn rushed into her room and started to pack. She barely heard Halt and Will talking but she caught some words

"Halt are you sure you should take her? She's only been a apprentice for three weeks, she's only a little girl" Halt grunted as she finished chucking things into a small pack bag.

"Will, she made a vow the minute she excepted becoming an apprentice. You know how it works. Kingdom comes first, and when we're called we go." Calwyn didn't catch Will's words, so she grabbed her packed bag and raced out her door, and followed Halt outside and saddled the horses.

When they went to go, Will said he would come as well, and they set off for Castle Araluen. Calwyn was almost shaking in the saddle but when she caught Dash's gaze, one eye green and one blue, with her dark ones she took a breath and calmed herself.

She knew asking questions right now, would only annoy Halt so she kept her silence as she, Halt, and Will raced to Castle Redmount, told Baron Arald what was happening and then got back on the road to Castle Araluen.

Feeling the wind whistle in her hair, and the sun-shine on her face as she rod, with her mentor on one side, and Will on the other- Calwyn almost started shaking again as she remembered that Will was the famous Will Treaty but stopped herself- Calwyn knew this was what she loved about being an apprentice Ranger.

She almost felt calmer, and not nervous in the slightest at going to King Duncan's stronghold, Castle Araluen. She almost wasn't nervous at possibly meeting Crowley head of the Ranger Corps.

Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I own nothing: D I only own Calwyn, and her friends. Nothing else. **

**I'm neither a man nor a famous author, nor am I John Flanagan.**

0o0

Calwyn, Halt, and Will had been riding fast for Castle Araluen for five days now, and when they arrived Calwyn was nearly blown away by the sight.

The towers and spires were glowing and shining in the sun. The windows winked at her from where she sat in the saddle gazing at the Castle in wonder.

Calwyn had never, been outside of Redmount her whole life so this was an amazing thing for her to see. She heard Will come up beside her, and she jumped when he ruffled her hair. She smiled and turned to him.

In the past five days the both of them had grown close, and had become friends. Will shared his stories about his apprenticeship, and they laughed over both their mistakes. Now Will was smiling at her and said when they rode on "It's quite a sight isn't it?"

Calwyn nodded and noticed the amused smile on Will's face, and the annoyed look on Halt's. Wanting to avoid getting yelled at by her mentor Calwyn rode on and soon they were in the courtyard.

Halt led her and Will into the Castle, up steps, and in towers until they came to floor on the second floor, and stopped outside a wooden door. Calwyn gulped as Halt sent Will in ahead of them, and was scared at what her mentor would say to her.

Halt raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's the matter?" Calwyn looked at him and knew her dark eyes, were wide with fear. She gulped again and spoke in whisper

"I…I'm not good in crowds sir. I… I would prefer it, if you left me up a tree to be honest, then take me in there…" Halt just looked at her, but it didn't settle her nervous one bit, in fact his gaze made it worse, and she started shaking.

"Well you'll just have to get use to it. You'll have to make reports as a Ranger" He pushed her forward and opened the door. Calwyn saw how many people were there, and while there were only seven there, it was enough to freeze Calwyn in her tracks.

She couldn't move and it was only when she found Will's face, watching her concerned, she managed to half walk, half ran across the room to his side. She shrank into him slightly and pulled her new Green/grey mottled cloak close and refused to move.

Halt blinked but followed and stood straight next to Will, on the other side, and then everyone went silent as a sandy haired man with light eyes stepped into the room and spoke

"Right let's get on with it then. We've had a report of assassin sightings in Hibernia, and they've asked for our help" no one spoke and then a messy Ginger haired man coughed and his hazel eyes hardened

"So let me get this right. After all the trouble they have caused over there, they expect us to run to their aid? Have I got that right?" Crowley nodded but before he could say anything Halt stepped forward.

"Gilan remember the former king of Clonmel is gone and Sean is king now, since the whole of Hibernia joined. So in fact yes, we should rush their aid"

"Halt you want to go over there? Halt are you sure that's wise; you've only had an apprentice for a few weeks. Not nearly long enough for her to be trained for this sort of thing" Calwyn felt her self, shaking again as everyone's gaze turned to her.

A tall, blonde haired blue-eyed woman stepped forward dressed in the courier's uniform and smiled at me. "You must be Calwyn yes?" Calwyn nodded, completely wordless. The tall women smiled again. "I'm Alyss Mainwaring. It's ok you don't have to nervous"

Calwyn knew she didn't have to feel nervous but the fact didn't stop her from being so.

"Crowley she'll be fine besides it's not like I'm sending her on her own. I'm going as well, I want a word with Sean." Will stepped forward and put a hand on Calwyn's shoulder.

"I'm coming too, I want to hear what Sean has to say as well" the Lady who introduced herself as Alyss, looked very sad yet resolved to Calwyn. The ginger haired man with hazel eyes-Gilan Calwyn remembered- stepped forward and grinned.

"Hey don't forget me," a tall strong muscly man came forward as well, from beside a blonde haired green women who smiled at Calwyn said

"And I'm going too. I'm wont let you Ranger's have all the fun" Will and the tall muscly man grinned at each other, and Will clapped him on the shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving you behind Horace" Calwyn felt her eyes widen. Horace, as in Prince Horace, married to…? Calwyn's gaze went to the blonde, green-eyed women who Horace had been standing with, who must be…. Calwyn nearly jumped, realising it was Princess Cassandra.

Everyone went into discussion and Calwyn shrank closer to Will, and knew he felt her trembling in fear at the crowd. Soon meeting the meeting was over and everyone went away, except for Gilan, Horace, Will, Halt and Calwyn.

Calwyn felt both Horace and Gilan's eyes on her and repressed the urge to fidget. "So this must be Calwyn, right Halt?" Halt nodded and Gilan grinned at her. Calwyn swallowed and stuttered

"It's n-nice to meet y-you Ranger G-Gilan, Prince Horace" Calwyn wanted to curse at her stumbling and stuttering of her words but didn't knowing Halt's view of swearing.

"Please just Horace will do Calwyn." She nodded as Gilan told her the same thing, then Halt led her and the others from the meeting room, and each went their separate ways to pack and prepare for tomorrow when they would leave for Hibernia.

That night Calwyn lay in her bed in Halt's guest suite, staring at the ceiling. She was absolutely frightened at the though of tomorrow. For tomorrow, she would leave Araluen for the first time, and travel to a strange place, she had barely heard of.

She was excited yes, but also felt very small and alone. It had been a month now since she had last seen her friends. And Jon. This trip to Hibernia could last…god knew how long and Calwyn felt it drove her and old friends further apart than before.

Thinking of Jon set her heart pounding the same way it had when she had said goodbye and again Calwyn wondered at it. She had never felt that before and wished it would go away for it was a painful pounding.

Despite her inner protests Jon's face came into her head. Black hair neat and shinning, midnight blue eyes blazing and sparkling with humour, his face strong, and thin boned. Calwyn shook her head as she felt tears in her eyes.

No sue crying now, for she was a Ranger's apprentice, and he was a Knight's apprentice, and they would have always have to go their separate ways.

_No, that's not true for Prince Horace, and Ranger Will were friends as kids, and still are. _Calwyn ignored the little voice inside her head and turned over to lay on her side. Any way she was going to another country, far away and she wouldn't see Jon- or the others- for a while.

So firmly telling herself that the sooner she went, the sooner she would get back, Calwyn closed her tired eyes, excited, and fearful for what tomorrow and the days following would bring.

0o0.


	4. Chapter 4

0o0

The morning dawned bright and early and Calwyn rose at her usual time. Before dawn. Her old friends had always asked her how she managed to get up so early, and Calwyn could never explain except that it was just a habit.

She dressed in a loose tunic and trousers, her new uniform that Halt had bought- so she fitted in better with the other Ranger's- and tied her long dark brown hair into a loose bun with her black ribbon.

She silently sneaked into the main room and found that her insomniac mentor was not even up. She smiled glad for some time to her self, and not having to do ANY chores.

She went out the door, and found her way into the courtyard and found all was quiet. She made her way to the stables, and went to see her horse Dash.

Calwyn remembered the day she had gotten him from Old Bob the Ranger horse trainer, and smiled at the memory surfacing.

_She had been standing looking at the small dappled grey Bob had brought out for her. She liked the horse but she didn't…call to Calwyn. _

_Then she had heard an indignant whinny and saw a horse come towards her. He was a 17-½ hands tall stallion. He was strong and sturdy, and completely black except for the splash of white across his forehead, in place of a star, that looked to Calwyn like a lightening bolt. _

_Calwyn and horse both had locked gazes and Calwyn noticed he had two different coloured eyes. One blue, one green. The minute she had seen the horse she had walked forward to pat him. _

"_Oh I wouldn't lass, he's a stubborn horse that. Wont let me or my apprentice anywhere near him" Calwyn ignored Old Bob and reached out a hand. She wasn't scared and when the stallion leaned into her hand and then butted her shoulder she smiled. _

_Old Bob had been amazed and Halt silent. Calwyn had asked if she could have him. Bob had said he was too wild, Halt said nothing. So Calwyn, to prove both men wrong, had hopped the fence, and went to ride bare back. _

_She didn't even have to jump onto the horse's back, for he bent down and let her climb on. She had smiled, then ridden him from end of the fence to the other. _

_Bob had been stunned, and agreed that Calwyn should take him. Calwyn had named him Dasher, Dash for short, and had taken him home. _

Calwyn was jolted out of the memory by Dash butting her shoulder, asking to be brushed and she complied. She found brushing a horse calming and it helped her to organise her thoughts.

"I'm scared Dash. I've never left Redmont before, and you know how I am in crowds. How will I survive going to another country?" she whispered to him in his ear, and he snorted, and butted her again. Calwyn sighed.

"I know, I know. It's because you're coming with me, that I'm not panicking completely." Her horse just stared at her with his two different coloured eyes. Calwyn smiled and continued brushing him.

Ever since she had brought him home, she had felt her and Dash… had bonded. She felt like he understood everything she said to him, and by the way he responded when she talked, she was more than convinced he did.

She sighed and put down the brush, and feeling very mischievous, let him out. "How about a little training huh boy?" Dash neighed at her, and she walked with him into the open, deserted courtyard.

Calwyn knew if Halt caught her, she would be in big trouble. She wasn't even allowed to think about training Dash let alone actually doing it. Halt would kill her, and she knew it would not be done with mercy.

She didn't care though. Dash needed some training, and she needed the focus of doing such complicated exercises to distract her mind.

She hopped onto Dash's back, bareback, then gave the single to begin trotting. As Dash picked up speed, Calwyn stood straight up on his back and balanced as lightly as a cat. Then she started.

She twisted, and flipped, and stood on her hands. Jumped, flipped, tumbled and every time landed lightly, gently on her feet, on Dash's back. He was used to such things, and again he picked up speed.

Calwyn continued until she was breathless. She singled Dash to slow then stop, and then she flipped off his back and landed neatly on her feet, onto the ground.

Smiling she led Dash back to his stall, and fed him an apple, and hugged his neck. "You brilliant horse you. Good boy Dasher" he butted her shoulder.

She was so absorbed in her horse that she didn't know someone was standing in the doorway of the stable watching her, until they said in a stunned voice

"Well I certainty wasn't expecting that, when I came for a walk this morning" Calwyn whipped around, her dark hair loose from her ribbon, hitting her face as she saw Will and Gilan standing watching her.

"O-oh Ranger W-Will, Ranger G-Gilan. I-I'm sorry I didn't s-see you" they both just looked at her, then Will came forward and said staring at both Dash and her

"That was quite a show Calwyn, tell me where did you learn all that?" Calwyn swallowed her nerves and staring at her shuffling feet said

"I…I don't know. I just… do. When I brought Dash home, I was riding him one day, and just felt the need to…do something wild. So I stood and did all those things I just did. It just…came to me…" Calwyn shrugged, unable to explain herself.

Gilan smiled at her, and as he was about to say something Horace, and Halt walked into the stable and began saddling Abelard and Kicker, for the ride to the west coast.

Soon they were all packed up and about to leave. Lady Alyss, Lady Pauline- Calwyn felt her eyes widen when she saw Halt's wife appear- Crowley, Princess Cassandra and…

Calwyn grinned like a mad-girl when she saw who the last person was, and forgetting that everyone was watching, she ran and flung herself at the familiar person who had joined them.

"Jon!" he hugged her tight, and she felt him chuckle as he held her. Calwyn stepped back and clinging to hands she said "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Redmont!" Jon just smiled at her, his midnight-blue eyes shinning.

"I was, but Sir Rodney came for a meeting with Prince Horace, and he said since I was advancing in my training, I could come along" he beamed at her, and unable to help herself, Calwyn hugged him tight again.

"It's so great to see you!" Calwyn had never felt happier at seeing him. It may have only been a month since she had seen him last, but to her it felt like a year.

"It's great to see you. And from what I've heard I'm not the only one advancing. Going on a trip to another country… you must be excited…" he trailed off at the look on her face.

It was then Calwyn noticed she was holding his hands again, and that everyone including her mentor was watching on. She blushed from the roots of her dark brown hair, to her neck and coughing dragged Jon a little away, but before she could say anything he interrupted

"Cal what's wrong? Just now you didn't look all that excited when I asked." Calwyn swallowed her nerves, and bracing herself, she spoke truly of her inner thoughts for the first time

"I'm…I'm excited but…absolutely terrified too. I'm going over the sea to another country, far away, and who knows when…when I'll come back…" she looked away, unable to face him, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

"Cal..." she still didn't look at him. "Calwyn" she looked up at the determined tone of Jon's voice. "There's nothing to be terrified off. you'll have Ranger's Will, and Gilan, Prince Horace, not to mention your scary mentor Halt. You'll be fine, nothing will happen" Calwyn nodded then noticing the others- mainly Halt, who was glaring with one eyebrow raised as usual- were waiting for her, she said in a low voice

"I believe you Jon, but why do I have the funny feeling that you're wrong?" she sighed, and straightening her shoulders, and raising her head high, and smiling at him, she said "I have to go. It was nice to see you again before I left" he pulled her to him and hugged her tight.

Calwyn felt her heart jump, her veins warm, and felt her breath leave her completely. He smelled of oak trees, and earth. Calwyn knew that no matter how long she would be in Hibernia, this last moment with Jon would stay with her, until she came back.

Jon stepped back, then he looked suddenly nervous, which left Calwyn feeling confused, and puzzled, for what would he have to be nervous about?

He reached forward and then stunning Calwyn into a statue tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear quickly, dropped his arm and stood with his arms crossed as if it never happened. "You just promise you'll be careful out there. And promise you'll come back in one piece…"

Calwyn nodded, and flung herself at him and hugged him close, then she whispered in his ear "Goodbye" then she let go and marched off towards the others. Without looking at anyone Calwyn mounted Dash then turned her horse in the direction they were to go, and started trotting her horse away.

She didn't turn back, she didn't dare, and for fear she would stop her horse and make her way to Jon. Instead she rode off, listening to the others finish their goodbye's and follow her.

Calwyn didn't see Will and Gilan exchange a pitying look with each other before they followed, and didn't see Horace watching her in concern. Nor did she see or hear Jonathan go up to Ranger Will and ask him to watch out for her. She was too busy trying to gain control of herself before the others saw the tears in her eyes.

Soon they all caught up and she slowed down to let Halt go in front, then Will and Horace, which left her paired with Gilan. Only once very quickly, when she was sure she wouldn't turn back or cry, she turned around and looked back.

The tall figure of a tall boy of 15 ½, with black hair, and stiff posture growing smaller in sight. Jon didn't move and watched her ride away and she was only able to break contact when Gilan diverted her attention.

"So you're Calwyn right?" she nodded in answer, without speaking, knowing her voice would break. "Tell me how's being a Ranger apprentice?" Calwyn gathered her self and just barely managing to smile said

"It's fine, definitely more interesting than I expected. Though…" she trailed off, thinking that what she had been about to say was rude. Gilan looked at her, and gestured for her to continue

"Though- what?" she sighed, and looking ahead to make sure Halt wasn't within hearing vicinity said

"Though I most certainty don't enjoy being forced to spend a night in a tree almost every single day" Gilan burst out laughing and Calwyn relaxed a little in his company, smiling herself.

What she didn't count on, was that Halt could hear very well- he had to, in order to make sure no one snuck up on him- and Calwyn heard him shout back

"And you'll be in another tree for the whole of tonight, girl if you don't watch it!" Calwyn blushed and said sorry and went quiet. Gilan was still chuckling, and Calwyn just caught Horace and Will trying to hide smiles. Finally both Horace and Will laughed as well.

Calwyn saw Halt turn around and glare at the three men and he said "And you lot will be joining her, if you don't watch it an' all" they all went silent, though Gilan was still trying not to smile.

They set up camp, hours later, and Calwyn offered to cook for them all. No one objected and soon a thick rich stew, was simmering over the little fire, and coffee was boiling.

Everyone sat, ate, and talked, but Calwyn stayed silent, and didn't eat much. She was to…restless to eat or talk. Her mind was to busy whirling through every thought of what would happen, and how it would happen, and so on.

Soon Calwyn was sent to bed, and fell sleep.

0o0

It took three more days of fast, steady riding to get to the west coast.

Calwyn stood on deck of the ship _Swift _staring out at the land as it shrank into the distance, in the mid-day sun. The waves rocked gently and Calwyn revelled in the feeling of being on a ship.

She loved the sound of the waves as they sang, and she loved the smell of salt and fresh air. Calwyn was quite at home on board, and she even went as far to climb up the rigging to get a better look around. When she came down she found Will, Gilan and Horace staring at her with wide eyes as if she was half mad.

"Calwyn how can you stand going all the way up there?" she shrugged.

"I…I don't know sir. I just… feel at home on board is all" she saw her mentor Halt and frowned a little in confusion, for he was gripping the rail of the deck hard enough to turn his knuckles white, and his back was stiff.

Then with a sudden realisation she understood. Halt was seasick! She smiled then made her way to her bedroll, dived into her pack and pulled out a packet of herbs. She returned with it and a cup of fresh water.

Halt looked up briefly as she came over, frowned in annoyance then turned back to face the sea. She poured a pinch of herbs into the water then holding it out she said

"Here drink this sir. You'll find it'll help" he ignored her and sighing in frustration and shaking her head, she pulled one of Halt's hand free of the rail and shoved the glass into it. "I know you find me a nuisance sir, but just this once can't you trust me? Drink, you'll feel better within 10 minutes or so"

Then she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Halt with the water. Calwyn had handed her mentor a glass of water filled with herbs to stop nausea, headaches and pains, but it's main purpose stopped seasickness.

Before she left Castle Araluen she asked for some herbs from the healer explaining that she was going onto a ship and she wasn't sure if she would get sick, so she wanted to be safe rather than sorry.

She saw Will, Gilan and Horace staring at her again but this time in dis-belief. She raised an eyebrow unaware she was doing it, and unaware of how much she resembled her mentor.

"What?" all three of them blinked.

"how did you go over there?" Calwyn felt confused. What was wrong with all of them? Surely being a board a ship, hadn't made all of them sick or something.

"I don't understand R-Ranger Gilan. I just walked over there and-" Gilan waved her down with his hands.

"No, no. I mean how did you go over there, with Halt being in the foul mood he is. When he gets sick on a ship we stay far away, for he hates being made fun off for getting sick in the first place" Calwyn finally understood.

"Oh. I guess I was just indulging in an old saying that an old friend of mine always says" they looked puzzled and Will, known for his curiosity asked

"And what's that?" Calwyn smiled, the image of Simon smiling down at her with his grey eyes and sandy blonde hair all messy, and said reciting with a scholar's voice as he would done

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained" they all looked like little children listening to a teacher, as Calwyn almost laughed but was saved, when Halt came over, looking fine except for being a little pale.

"I'm going down bellow, to fetch a book to read. I need to catch up on my Scoti, Gallic, Scandian, Nihon-ja, but more importantly my Hibernian" she hid her smile as she heard Will ask her mentor how he was feeling, and Halt's reply of

"Feeling well enough to chuck you over board, if you dare ask me that again"

0o0

That night Calwyn laid in her bedroll, listening to the quiet breathing of Will, Gilan, Horace and mentor around her in the galley.

She rolled over and stared at the rough planking of the ceiling, feeling the fear came back again as it did the night before they all left Araluen. She had never left the ward before, now she was going to another country, that would be completely different in everything, even the language spoken. Calwyn shook herself out of it, knowing that no matter what; her mentor and Will, Gilan and Horace would there with her, should she get into trouble.

Most surprisingly she thought of Jon. It had been a surprise to see him, standing there, coming to say goodbye. Her heart thumped, and Calwyn nearly gasped in pain.

Why was she feeling this way all of a sudden! She had known Jon since they had been 5 years old, and she had never felt anything but friendship and loyalty, and affection towards him. So why all of sudden did it hurt to think of him now she was far away, and why did her heart race when she thought of him, or was near him?

She was so confused. Maybe it would go away, whatever the feeling was, and if I do my best to ignore it, it will go away faster. Determined to stick to that vow, Calwyn rolled over again and then finally lay still.

She quietened her breathing and the combined exhaustion and excitement over the day, and the draining yet surprising pleasant thoughts of Jon, sent her into a light yet restful sleep.

As her eyes closed, and she let out a sigh of relief, she didn't notice Will watching her in concern in the spare light, nor did she hear him get silently up, come over and tuck her in. She didn't feel his hand as he pushed her hair away from her face, nor feel him tuck her blanket closer around her.

Will watched her sleep for a while with a frown on his face, worried for her. Will had come to see Calwyn as a little sister in the days he had known her. Will knew it was too short a time for him to feel that way towards Calwyn but he couldn't help it.

When Will looked at her, he saw a young, stick thin girl of barely 15, with dark brown hair, stormy dark eyes, and pale face filled with determination, wisdom and a sadness one should not see in children that age. He saw a vulnerable girl, who needed or at some point would need comfort and support, and the love one gave to family.

Will knew from his own apprenticeship that living with gruff Halt was not exactly an apprenticeship filled with neither love nor a lot of affection, though he wouldn't change it for anything.

Will knew at some point the girl would need someone to confide in and he hoped, and promised him self, it would be him that would be there for her.

He wondered if Gilan or Horace felt the same, and then came to the conclusion they probably did, for who could see Calwyn and not come to think of her as a little, wayward headstrong, little sister.

Will nodded absently and said to himself under his breath.

"Hopefully she's not as stubborn as Halt, if she is…then we're in for a wild ride…" stopping himself from chuckling at his prediction, Will returned to his own bedroll, and went to sleep, smiling himself as he saw the half smile appear on Calwyn's face as she slept on.

0o0


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear farmer'sDaughter, there is a reason that Calwyn is able to stand on her horse. I wont tell you the reason, for that would spoil the story:D**

**Ps for future knowledge, Calwyn's amulet was supposed to be an emerald not amethyst. Sorry:D**

**Chapter five enjoy. **

0o0

Calwyn was hanging onto the rigging as they came into port after six days at sea. She smiled as the anchor was laid, and the ship drew at the docks.

She heard a shout and looked down to see Horace looking up at her, with consternation and annoyance, and sighing, she swung down, flipped and landed onto the deck softly on her feet.

She grabbed her things, and then walked onto land for the first time in nearly a sevenday.

Everywhere, there were voices. Some raised in yelling out prices from stalls. Some chattering and laughing as women talked with old friends. Children, giggling and running around and chasing each other. Underneath it all was a festive air, and Calwyn inhaled it all smelling salt, sea and some kind of sweet fragrance.

Soon she, her mentor Halt, Horace, Will and Gilan mounted their horses, and they rode through the streets, with Halt leading the way.

After about an hours ride, they saw a castle on a hill overlooking the village and seaport down below, and Calwyn knew with a grim nervous certainty that, that was where King Sean lived, and ruled the kingdom.

When all five of them rode up to the gate, they were checked, seen in and the horses were taken to the stables. A young blonde, blue eyed serving girl curtsied and said

"Welcome, to TrueRose Castle sirs, my Lady. I'm Hannah and I'll show you all to his Majesty's meeting room" they were led through a spectacular entrance hall, up two flights of stairs, and down a hall and into a small yet cosy room with a table and comfortable chairs.

There was a fireplace, and long floor-to-ceiling windows that showed the view, and bookshelves lined the walls.

Hannah curtsied again and said

"His Majesty King Sean shall be along sirs, my Lady once he is finished speaking with the heads of the near by villages. Please he asks that you wait and he shall be along shortly" with that she left. Calwyn watched all the others sit down and heard them start to talk.

She wasn't interested in their babble instead Calwyn found her eyes drawn to the books that filled every shelf. There were books of maps, history, but what caught her eye was a book titled **The Clonmel royal bloodline and heritage. **

In it was a list of names of those, who were born into the royal family and their history and so on.

Calwyn found herself looking at the end of the family tree.

30. Henry O' Carrick- Serena O' Carrick

31. Halt O' Carrick- Lady Pauline O' Carrick

31. Ferris O' Carrick

31. Caitlyn O' Carrick –James Stone

32. Prince Sean O' Carrick.

32. Princess… O' Carrick (?)

Calwyn felt puzzled at the missing name under King Sean's and why there was a question mark. She didn't have to time to wonder long for the door opened, and she looked to see who, had entered.

A tall, serious looking man, with dark hair and green eyes entered. Everyone stood to their feet, and Calwyn saw them bow, and felt her eyes widen. If everyone else's reaction hadn't been enough to confirm the man's identity, his clothes certainty did.

He wore black breeches, a black tunic with small, simple silver embroidery on the edges. It was the gold crown on his head that captured Calwyn's gaze. She heard a cough and shaking herself out of her wonder, she bowed too- she was wearing black leggings, a green shirt and black over shirt, she would have looked silly to curtsy.

The man smiled and spoke

"Stop that all of you. Uncle Halt, please stop we're family you shouldn't bow to me, any of you" Calwyn stood up and blinked as she saw Halt embrace the man.

The Clonmel family tree of the royal bloodline came into her mind, and Calwyn started as she realised that her mentor, was Prince Halt, the oldest living heir to the Clonmel, well Hibernian now, throne.

Halt smiled a rare smile as Sean invited them all to sit, which Calwyn did reluctantly, with the bloodline book still in her hands.

"Sean it's good to see" Will beamed and as a serving boy brought in coffee-which made every Ranger there, sip at appreciatively- Sean replied

"It's good to see you too Will, though I wish it were under better circumstances." King Sean's face turned grim, and in fright and unconsciously Calwyn reached up to hold onto her emerald amulet that was tucked under her shirt.

Halt frowned

"Yes we got your message. The question is Sean what do you want us to do?" Halt gestured to everyone at the table. Sean sighed and rubbed at his forehead with his fingertips.

"I need you to do what you Ranger's do best. Look, track and find the culprits, and drag them back here for judgement in court"

Gilan coughed

"I hate to be a nuisance-"

"But you will be" Halt interrupted. Gilan glared then turned back to King Sean.

"I hate to be a nuisance Sean, but it's a lot harder done than said. We have no information…unless you have some to give us," King Sean jerked up right, and Calwyn nearly laughed aloud for he looked like he wanted to smack himself.

"Of course. Well all we know is there's a group that's been capturing innocent young girls from ages 10-17 from all around the village, and country. The girls are missing for months then suddenly they turn up. When they're found, they have no memory of anything, and are bruised and beaten." Calwyn thought King Sean looked very tired all of a sudden.

"We've tried looking for them, and we've brought people in to be questioned. But all we can get from them is the name. The Shadows, and their name suits for they're as silent and hard to catch."

There was a knock at the door and Hannah came back in. she curtsied again and said

"Your Majesty, Princess Arabella wishes to speak with you" Calwyn saw King Sean look both conflicted and annoyed and he turned back to them all and said

"Princess Arabella is a… good friend of mine. We met at moon-fair two years ago and she's been staying here with me. We… we are to be married in a year…" everyone congratulated King Sean with smiles, that soon disappeared when they remembered why they were here.

King Sean rose and said to them

"Hannah will show you to your rooms, for I think it wise you stay here until the moon-fair in a sevenday. That is when it will be easier to track the Shadows for the girls tend to go missing at festivals when they're less likely to be missed. I hope to see you at dinner, and I'm sorry I can't stay to talk any longer. Hannah you know what to…" He trailed off.

Everyone was standing and it was then with a jolt Calwyn saw King Sean's gaze was on her, and he looked like he was seeing a ghost for he had turned pale. King Sean frowned in confusion and spoke to her

"Do I know you?" Calwyn unable to speak shook her head. She could feel everyone's gaze on both her and the king and it made it feel as if the walls were closing in. King Sean took a step forward still watching her.

"You look so much like…you remind me of someone I used to know…" unable to stop her curiosity Calwyn asked in low voice

"Who your Majesty?" before he could answer there was another knock and the door opened once more.

A beautiful woman entered. She was tall and slim, with waist length black hair, and the greenest eyes that Calwyn had ever seen. Her skin was pale as a lily and looked just as fair and soft. She wore a dark purple almost black gown that complemented her eyes and made her seem even more stunning.

She smiled and went to King Sean's side, and the King taking his gaze from Calwyn seemed to return to himself and smiling himself he introduced the woman

"Everyone this is my lovely bride to be Princess, Arabella. Ara, this my uncle Ranger Halt, Ranger Will Treaty, Ranger Gilan Archer, Knight, Prince Horace Altman of Araluen and…" The king looked to Calwyn again, but the colour had retuned to his face, and he longer looked at her as if she was a ghost come to haunt him.

Swallowing fear, at the attention Calwyn spoke softly and bowing

"I-I'm Calwyn, Ranger apprentice y-your Majesty's." king Sean nodded then turned his attention back to Princess Arabella, and smiled to them as he led her from the room.

"I hope to see you all at dinner tonight' with that he left them to be shown to their rooms by Hannah.

Calwyn had her own room. On her right was Will, and on her left was Gilan. Across the hall was her mentor and to his right was Horace.

Her room was simple, with a fireplace, and two armchairs facing it. There was a small table for meals, and a desk and lantern. There were two doors, and one led to a bedroom with a four-poster bed and again it had a fireplace and an armchair facing it.

The second door led to a bathroom.

Calwyn readied a bath and washed all the dirt and dust and salt from herself from all the travelling. She knew she would have dinner with the king and dreading it, she put on her most hated piece of clothing.

A dress.

This dress was dark green and simple. It had been made special by the seamstress at Redmont. Around her waist designed to look like belt were two embroider black arrows. The seamstress had said if she was to be a Ranger, then she would have to have a special formal uniform, one that actually showed she was girl.

Brushing her hair, Calwyn decided to leave it down. All she did was take two chunks of hair from the side and tie them back, so her hair would still be down but it wouldn't fall into her face. Calwyn drew the line at wearing slippers, and kept her black leather boots on, knowing the dress would hide them.

Calwyn heard a knock and opened the door to see Will standing there with Gilan in tow. When they saw her, they stared in dis-belief. Will swallowed then said

"You look…different…" Calwyn wanted to roll her eyes but stopped herself knowing if Halt caught her, he would skin her. Calwyn frowned then coming out and closing the door behind her she said in a defeated tone

"I-I know, but we're h-having dinner with a k-king. It w-wouldn't be proper to s-show up in my u-usual attire would it?" Halt came out his room, and Horace his. Halt said nothing to her new clothes, and Horace just stared as much as Will and Gilan had done.

Gilan smiled, and then ruffled her hair, and Calwyn swatted at his hand.

"I don't think Sean would mind, if you dressed in breeches and a shirt, though I must admit you look more lovely in that dress than you think you do. You should wear them more often whirlwind" Calwyn nearly sighed as he called 'Whirlwind'.

Whirlwind was Gilan's nickname for her, since he had found her one morning, swinging swiftly from the ship's rigging when it was very windy out. Gilan had said, he thought she would be blown over board. Now he called her Whirlwind because of it and it drove Calwyn insane, though secretly it made her pleased, for she felt like she was starting to belong.

Halt sighed and leading the way to King Sean's dinning room he said

"If you ladies are done discussing fashion might we go to dinner?"

They entered and saw Sean already seated, with Princess Arabella by his side. They were in King Sean's meeting room, and the table had been set. Everyone sat.

On Calwyn's right was Will and on her left was Horace. Next to Will was Halt, then Sean and Arabella, and across the table from Calwyn sat Gilan.

All of them started discussing more about the Shadows, and then the country affairs, then how things were with each. Calwyn finding herself bored, fiddled with her amulet and found herself thinking, of home.

She wondered how life was going for Olivia, Alexis, Simon and Jon. If they were happy and well, and finding their apprenticeships as interesting as she found hers.

A image of Alexis showing up all the boys at Horse School made her smile, and the image of Olivia cool and calm with the diplomats made her proud. Seeing Simon in her mind's eye, pouring over a book, hair messy, grey eyes, dancing with excitement made Calwyn want to laugh.

The next face brought a sadness and longing with it, that hurt.

Calwyn wondered where Jon was, how his training to be a knight was going. If he was having fun. Calwyn found herself missing his little witty jokes, and good humour. She missed his seriousness when the others would argue.

Most of all she missed him. Why didn't she miss him so much? Was it because he had become her best friend over the years? Was he more of a closer friend than Olivia, Alexis or Simon? Or was it something else?

Calwyn wondered again, why it hurt to think of him, why it hurt to be away from him, and why her heart raced, and why she blushed when Jon was near or she thought of him.

She was jolted out her thoughts when Will nudged her and she realised that Princess Arabella had asked her something. Blushing in embarrassment she said

"I-I'm sorry y-your highness, w-what did y-you ask me?" Princess Arabella smiled and said

"It is quite all right dear. I asked what your name was, for earlier when Sean introduced you, he never said your last name" Calwyn bit her lip, and felt tears at the back of her eyes. Princess Arabella frowned in concern but it was Will who saved Calwyn from answering

"Calwyn was raised in orphan Ward in Redmount Princess, sometimes when children are left on the doorstep, there is no note to tell of their last. It was like that for me" Princess Arabella had a hand to her throat and she exclaimed

"Oh, my dear I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive my brashness" Calwyn blushed and said

"P-please your M-Majesty, don't apologise. Y-you weren't t-to know…" when conversation went to another subject, Calwyn reached across under the table, grabbed Will's hand and squeezed. He smiled as he understood her thanks and she let go and played with her amulet again.

Soon dinner was over and everyone had coffee and again talked turned to the Shadows. Calwyn had gotten up, and picked up a book written in Hibernian and sitting in the shadows read while the adults talked.

"We've tried everything, and still we have not found them." King Sean sighed.

Calwyn heard Halt grunt in agreement then heard him say

"The thing that has me stumped is why go to all the trouble of kidnapping someone, just to let them go? Either these Shadows are doing this to bring fear or… they're searching for something that they don't want known"

Everyone continued to talk and agree with her mentor and Calwyn became immersed into the book she now read.

It was a book about the legend of the first king of Clonmel. He had lost his parents when he was young and had been raised by his father's friend. He had been trained how to fight, and in everything he would need to know about running a kingdom.

One day at moon-fair he met a peasant girl named Lirah, and instantly they fell in love. The problem was she was a peasant and couldn't marry him for it was forbidden. They didn't care and continued to see each other, until one day they were caught.

The girl Lirah had been taken away. It was only years later after a long hard war, did the king find her again. She was in a field, planting ad she looked up at the sound of horses and looked into the king's eyes. She had dropped what she was doing and ran to him, and the king had taken her into his arms and afterwards refused to let her go.

They had married and had three children, and lived on well and happy for years. The peasant and the orphan king.

Calwyn sighed as she finished, and felt… like this was her story. It talked of being an outsider and finding the one place where you belong and who you belonged with.

She picked up another book, about the first king's son and how he too, had to go to great lengths for his love and kingdom. She became so captivated in the story, and she had been soothed by the soft talk of the adults she hadn't realised how tired she was, until her eyes closed and she fell asleep in her chair.

No one had noticed her fall asleep, curled in a chair with an open book in her lap until princess Arabella looked over, smiled, and placing her hand on Sean's arm said

"Sean, look…" everyone looked over and saw Calwyn fast asleep in a chair, by the fireside. Halt sighed and shook his head.

"I told her to go to bed early last night, but did she listen? No" Sean shook his head at his uncle. Horace went over and went to wake her, but Sean stopped him.

"Don't Horace. It'd be a pity to wake the poor girl. Let her sleep, and you can put her bed when we're finished." Horace nodded ad went back to the conversation.

Will went over and laid his cloak over Calwyn to keep her warm, and brushed hair out her face like he had the first night on the ship. She stirred slightly, and the book in her hands fell to the ground.

Will bent and picked it up, and looked at the title. _The first King of Clonmel_. He wondered why Calwyn would pick such a book to read, for having taken a look inside, Will knew it was about one finding one's true love.

Calwyn was well to young for that sort of thing. Yet the memory of young, tall, black haired, dark blue-eyed boy hugging Calwyn came into Will's mind. Will vowed to keep an eye on both her and the boy, who he remembered was named Jonathan, for he had come over to ask Will to watch over Calwyn, since she was his best friend.

Calwyn stirred again. When everyone went to bed, Gilan picked her up and both he and Will entered Calwyn's room. They took off her shoes, and took off her dress, until she was just in her under shirt and leggings and tucked her in.

Will placed the book called _the first king of Clonmel _on her bedside table, and kissed her forehead then closed the door. He said good night to his former mentor, Horace and Gilan and went to bed.

That night Calwyn dreamed of a certain young boy with black hair and midnight-blue eyes, calling her name. She dreamed they were in a clearing and they were just talking.

It was just talk, but the simple words made Calwyn's heart race in her sleep. The dream lifted her spirits about being away from home. She didn't know when she'd return but she knew she would, and when she did, she would see Jon again.

Will was thinking about what lay ahead and knew it was going to be a long trip. But he was glad he had his ever-best friend Horace. His friend and unconscious cousin Gilan and his ever- gruff yet loyal former mentor Halt.

He smiled as he thought, that with Calwyn added to the mix, things were bond to be more exciting and with that he slept as soundly and as contently as Calwyn did in the next room.

0o0

The next morning Calwyn was up and wandering around the grounds. It was while she was contemplating, climbing the huge oak tree that she stood in front of, when she heard a yell and a pained bark.

Looking for the source she found an officer holding and beating a little wolf cub that was whimpering and cowering behind him. Calwyn felt a black rage come over her, and made her way over to them. As the officer raised his hand to strike to cub, Calwyn grabbed it, twisted and threw the man over her hip, and he landed on his back on the ground.

the man got to feet and fuming he yelled

"Just who do you think you are, interfering with a lieutenant?" Calwyn was shaking she was so angry yet she said in a cool tone

"Lieutenant? Here I thought I was looking at bullying prig with no sense of mercy nor compassion!" the man went red, and then went to grab her arm. Calwyn, shocked, jerked back and fell to the ground. She waited for the man to hit her but it didn't come.

She looked up and there standing between her and the angry, blonde haired brown eyed man was the pure black wolf cub, who was growling and baring his teeth at the man. The lieutenant shoved the cub out his way with his foot and grabbed Calwyn by her upper arm and pulled her up and away.

The wolf cub growled again and launched himself at the man and knocked him down. The man let Calwyn go and she fell to the ground with a thump. She twisted onto her back and looking up again she saw the wolf cub standing between the man and her.

Before the man could grab for one of them or both a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the man's wrist before he could beat her.

There stood her mentor Halt, with Will and Gilan behind him. Halt looked cool and Calwyn knew when he looked like that he was mad. Very mad.

The man went to jerk free but Halt's words stopped

"Don't even think about it. Now give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you full of arrows for attacking my apprentice?" the wolf growled as the man came near Calwyn.

Calwyn went to stand but fell back to the ground and yelped in pain and gripped her ankle. Will started forward and knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Calwyn swallowed and said

"It's nothing…" Will raised an eyebrow at her, and then rotated her ankle and then stopped when she winced and yelped again. Will looked to Halt

"Her ankle's at least badly sprained Halt" Halt turned to the man, and said

"Again I ask, why I shouldn't shoot you full of arrows for attacking and harming my apprentice?" the man swallowed and spluttering in indignation he said

"She interfered with a lieutenant's business" Halt narrowed his eyes, and Calwyn almost felt sorry for the man, then remembered the treatment to the wolf cub and instead looked to Halt who was speaking again.

"Oh and just what were you doing for her to interfere as you say?" the man blustered and then glanced to the wolf cub standing by Calwyn's side, and Halt saw the creature growl at the man. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"Ah I see"

the man blustered and stuttered. Calwyn gritted her teeth and standing- well hopping- to her feet she said

"Sir, despite being a bullying prig with no meaning of the word compassion, he didn't do anything. I'm fine-" she swayed and Will had to grab her arm to steady her.

Halt snorted and raised his eyebrow again

"Fine huh?" Calwyn blushed but said nothing. Before anyone could say anything King Sean came out and said

"What's going on?" everyone's gaze turned to him. He was wearing plain trousers and a black tunic with silver embroidery and looked quite handsome, Calwyn thought.

Both Calwyn, and the Lieutenant said at the exact same time

"Nothing your majesty"

King Sean looked to Calwyn being steadied by Will and how she favoured her left foot, and then the man, red faced, dangling in his Uncle Halt's grasp. Sean jumped to the conclusion but decided to say nothing other than

"Jak you're dismissed. I will talk with you later" the man was released from Halt's grip and then he rushed away out of sight.

Calwyn swayed a little more and Will said

"Come on kid, lets get you to a healer" she tried to resist, again saying she was fine, but unknown to her, Horace had heard everything, and he had come up behind her, and then swooped her into his arms bridal style and carried her off.

"Hey! Horace put me down! Horace!" Horace blinked then said

"That's the first time you've called me Horace and not Prince or your highness" Calwyn stopped struggling and yelling her protests and went red with shame.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Horace laughed as he gently put her down on her own bed and said

"Don't apologise! I want you to call me Horace." He smiled at her, then noticed the little black wolf cub that had followed them up, and now sat at her feet panting.

Calwyn reached down and petted him, as Halt, Will and a healer named Jenkins walked in. The healer checked her over as Will asked

"And who is this little fellow? I'm guessing he caused all the fuss between you and that lieutenant yes?" Calwyn nodded. Then she got an idea. A crazy idea. She looked to Halt smiling and he saw her look, and shook his head.

"Oh no I know what you're thinking girl, and the answer is no" Calwyn felt herself pout and said

"Oh please sir. I'll look after him. Besides even if I did take him some where else or left him he'd follow me like he did up here…" Halt remained silent.

"please sir? Please?" whether it was the combination of her asking and pleading or the cute adorable look on the wolf cub's face Calwyn didn't, and would never, know.

Her mentor sighed then following the healer out the room he said

"Fine, but he's your responsibility"

Calwyn beamed and hugged the cub. Will asked what she would call him. Then a name popped into her head.

"His name's Max" Will smiled then frowned as she tried to get up.

"Oh no. I think you should stay here, rest that ankle up for when we leave tomorrow" Calwyn sighed knowing it was useless, and allowed them to make a fuss.

That night as she lay in bed, she wondered if Will, Gilan and Horace would always see her as a little girl and not someone who could take care of herself.

She wondered, what they would they do, if she got really badly hurt. She had noticed Will looking ready to kill the lieutenant today, what would he do if someone had actually really hurt her?

For some reason, the thought of Will and the others killing for her made her smile. Calwyn had always been an independent, outsider who preferred to be alone, even though she had friends.

The thought of her friends brought a painful stab of longing. There was Jon's face imprinted on the back of her eyelids and as ever the normal routine, she wondered what the feeling was.

She fell asleep, to the sound of Jonathan's laugh, the sight of his face and feeling of his arms around her, asking her to promise to be careful. To come back home. To him.

She sighed and then finally fell asleep.

0o0


	6. Chapter 6

0o0

It was the day of the moon-fair and Calwyn stood in her room, letting the seamstress dress her in a special made dress.

It was dark green/grey like her Ranger's cloak. Along the waist and up her right shoulder was a black vine and leave pattern, which disguised her belt and quiver strap.

It had long sleeves and went to her ankles. What no one else would know except her and the seamstress, would be that the bottom half of the dress could unclip and re-veal her brown leggings underneath.

She wore knee high black leather boots that had hidden sheaths in each to place and hide her arrows. Her throwing knife and Saxe were tucked in the hidden sheath under the vine and leaf pattern.

Her hair was done in three braids, which were twisted and twirled into a complicated bun. The seamstress straightened her dress then stepped back and said

"Well don't you look pretty dear. I hope that you don't rip this, while you're off tracking and running in the woods" Calwyn smiled liking the seamstress's ways and manners.

She went away and left Calwyn to stare into the mirror. What she saw wasn't her normal reflection. No, she saw a pretty girl at least no older than 13, dressed and ready to go to a dance, maybe meet a nice boy.

She could be a noble's daughter. Her long dark brown all done up and neat. The only thing that hadn't changed was her dark eyes that stared back at her, with resolve and excitement and wonder.

There was a knock at the door and turning away from her ethereal reflection she opened the door.

Will came in dressed in his usual brown breeches, green shirt, boots and grey/green-mottled cloak. His brown hair messy and hazel eyes dancing.

Will froze looking at her in amazement and pride and said

"You look wonderful. Really where is the wild, adventurous, quirky tomboy I know? You look very pretty" Calwyn blushed and coughing she said

"You really think I look pretty?" Calwyn had never been called pretty before. Cute, yes, and it had been Simon who had called her that in teasing, but never pretty.

Will smiled then standing behind her and turning her back to the mirror he said

"Of course I do. You should have been a diplomat like my girl Alyss" Calwyn blushed even redder and shook her head as Gilan and Horace came into her room.

"Oh no, I will never be as pretty as Lady Alyss. She's tall and elegant and everyone likes her. I'm just..." Calwyn turned away from the mirror and sighed "…me…"

Will frowned at her and shaking his head he said as Halt came into the room. "Nonsense. Why would you ever think a thing like that Cal?" Calwyn started as Will called her the name Jon alone used.

Calwyn knew she wasn't beautiful, or even nice looking really compared to Olivia with her white blonde hair and blue eyes, who looked like an ethereal fairy. Even Alexis was pretty, with her sparkling blue eyes and vibrant red hair. Compared to them, she was ordinary. Plain.

"What's this?" everyone started at Halt's voice as he came and stood unmoving in the room. "Any particular reason you ladies are lounging when we have a mission?"

Calwyn noticed Halt standing there watching her with that frown on his face and she sighed and turned away from them. "Never mind. Come on we have a Moon-fair to go to"

She left the room and followed her mentor down the hall into the courtyard. Before they mounted their horses Halt turned to her arms crossed, looked her up and down and asked

"And just how, are you supposed to ride, track and run in that dress girl?" Calwyn didn't say anything but turned to the fence post. She took a running start, jumped on top of a post top, flipped backwards and landed onto Dash neatly and gently.

Will, Gilan and Horace were gobsmacked, but Halt did and said nothing. After a minute of stunned silence everyone else mounted and they set off at a slow trot for the moon-fair.

Gilan shook his head as he and Calwyn rode at the rear and said softly to her out the side of his mouth

"Show off"

Calwyn blushed, then feeling mischievous, she threw a little of her maturity out the window, and stuck her tongue out at him, smiling as she did.

"It's not showing off, its called being talented, something I thought you had heard off"

She heard Will and Horace hide snickers and laughs and after a minute of open-mouthed shock at her reply Gilan frowned and said

"Is that anyway to speak to your senior in rank?"

Calwyn had no idea why she was feeling so free, and was acting so childish. Maybe it was the dress. Always knew these things were bad ideas, she thought. Maybe it was the excitement at going to a moon-fair for the first time.

Either way she just didn't feel as shy and uncomfortable as she normally did around the others, even Will.

Calwyn took on an innocent expression and asked faking seriousness

"Senior in rank for what? Senior in Rank for being un-talented? Or do you mean something else, like witless?"

Again she heard snickers, and then saw Horace trying to hold in his laughter, but unable to, and burst out roaring. Will soon joined and even she chuckled at her own wit.

Calwyn swore she even saw her mentor; the unsmiling, grim Halt hide a smile behind his cloak hood, though it must have been a trick of the light.

Gilan was stunned mute at the witty reply. For some reason the quick and so wittily cunning comeback reminded Gilan of Halt. For the first time, Gilan saw a weird resemblance between the two, though how he managed it was beyond him.

Will noticed Gilan looking at Calwyn curiously and straight up knew what he was thinking. Both Calwyn and Halt were similar to each other; Will had seen it before slightly but now like Gilan he really thought about the resemblance Calwyn had to Halt.

Both were shorter than average height, yet were stronger and more determined than they seemed. They shared a like of strong coffee, and they both could easily outwit and insult you before you realised. While Halt had black hair streaked with grey Calwyn just had black raven hair; what Halt's hair used to be, before he grew older, Will thought but did not say.

Though the most striking feature they both had were their eyes. Both were dark as storm clouds, same shape and each had the same amount of determination, resolve and strength.

Will shook himself out it. Seeing connections that weren't there, he thought. He smiled at Calwyn and said in whisper which wasn't

"Nicely done."

She smiled but she saw Halt's silent look, and shut up and clicked her tongue and rode up beside her mentor. Halt just looked at her again, and Calwyn swore she saw amusement in his dark eyes, but again she put it down to a trick of light.

She heard Gilan whisper to Horace and Will behind them

"When did Calwyn turn into a miniature Halt with long hair? She wasn't that sarcastically smart before was she? I thought-"

Calwyn grinned when she heard Gilan's last words and, along with her mentor, said in a clear loud voice so the others could hear

"If you'd thought about it you wouldn't ask!"

There was silence, and one last chuckle from Will. Gilan puffed an annoyed breath and said softly though they could still hear him

"I really hate it when Halt says that"

Just as Castle TrueRose went out of sight down the hill and behind trees Calwyn heard Halt mutter some words under his breath,

"Confounded, annoying, thick headed, infuriating, petulant children I have ever had the mis-fortune to know" along with some other words that burned her ears and she knew would not benefit repeating.

0o0

They arrived to the village of TrueRose in a ten-minute ride, and everywhere there were the signs of a moon-fair In full swing.

Stunts and tricks done by magicians, and acrobats. Contests, from archery, to swords, to running, to even singing.

Food, was cooked, and sold in stalls and stands that popped up everywhere within sight.

Everywhere there were people; laughing, talking, gossiping, even flirting in some cases.

There was a small area to the side, where people danced with partners around and around, to both fast and slow songs, and some of the best, got prizes.

Calwyn found herself shyer than ever before, yet she wanted to leap off her horse and join in too.

She wanted to talk, and laugh. She wanted to sing and dance. She felt overloaded with all the noise and tried to inhale every sound, sight, smell and even taste she could.

They came to a silent empty side street and Halt dis-mounted along with everyone else. Calwyn heard giggles and saw a young couple turn the corner hand in hand.

The boy was not much older than her, maybe seventeen, the girl her age. Both were pretty in their clothes, and they held hands as the boy tugged her along.

When the couple saw them, the girl whispered an "Oops, sorry" then they left, leaving Calwyn both glad and envious, along with sad.

Glad for she felt better when it was just she and her companions. Envious because she was on a mission, and had never been to a moon-fair and now she would never get to enjoy it like ordinary normal people would.

Sad because…well she didn't know why she was sad. It was unexplainable. The happy in-love faces of the couple was branded in her mind. Another face joined them and it too, was branded there, along with sadness and longing.

She shook herself out of it. She was in another country, another world really, at a moon-fair, going to be doing what she liked best. Climbing, tracking and hunting down the bad guys.

She was on an important and fun adventure/mission. She shouldn't be sad.

Not that she wasn't excited about being on the mission, she just wished she could join in on the laughter, music, and fun too. Just a little.

Halt started speaking and Calwyn's mind-babble/ personal pity session came to a relieving stop.

"All right, here's how things will be. Horace, and Will you'll scout on the eastern side of the fair, near the port, till you reach the middle. Make sure you check every Tom, Dick and Beelzebub that so much as looks funny, but keep it discrete"

Will and Horace nodded then readied their weapons. "Good. Now I want you to come up with a story, so should you be questioned by the guards here, you'll have a cover, same goes for everyone"

All of them nodded, and Calwyn felt her nerves double in height and strength. Her heart was thumping madly, in time with the fast music around them, and was in her throat. She didn't show any sign of it, keeping a straight serious face.

Halt nodded at Will and Horace then after Will signalled Tug to stay and keep watch and Horace tied Kicker to a stable post, they turned back and Will smiling said

"Ok, our cover. Horace and me are brothers, come from a local farm down in the Hills. Horace is one of their perimeter guards and I'm their sharp shooter, all right?" Halt nodded.

After an encouraging nod for Calwyn, Will, and Horace, disappeared down the street and out of sight.

Halt turned to her and Gilan, and Calwyn swallowed both her fear, and excitement. "All right, Gilan you'll be in the southern end. You know what to do." Gilan nodded then readied his hidden bow and arrows and fixed his sword.

As he did this Halt turned to Calwyn.

"You girl will have this end here, from this side street, right down the little dance area in that field"

Her mentor pointed and even with squinting Calwyn barely saw the field. She nodded, but before she could say anything Gilan choked and blurted

"What! Halt please tell me, you're not thinking of sending Calwyn on her own?" Halt just looked at Gilan and it was then, the full implication of Halt's words hit her.

She was to scout alone, by herself, in a strange village with no clue of what she was doing. She suddenly very much wanted to shrink into Gilan's side and clutch his hand.

Halt shook his head and after arguing with Gilan for minutes said

"Fine, she'll go with you! Cover story Gilan?"

Gilan blinked then said

"Well, Calwyn's my little sister and since we live high in the hills she made me promise to bring her to her first moon-fair on her fifth-teen birthday"

Halt shook his head before Gilan had even finished

"No, that wont work. You don't look even remotely similar. It would probably be better if you were a couple, like the one who just passed earlier"

Gilan's started to object and Calwyn felt herself freeze. She knew this was only play-acting. She wouldn't really be Gilan's girl friend.

But Calwyn knew Gilan was in love with Jenny, master cook and restaurant owner in Redmont, and Calwyn was afraid of what the cook would do if she even heard a whisper about this.

Most likely hit me with her ladle until I bleed, Calwyn thought with grim prediction, and fear.

Halt sighed and said

"Gilan it's the only cover that will work! The girl looks innocent, and while she's not exactly diplomat beautiful she'll pass"

Calwyn felt herself flinch and Gilan saw though he did nothing but sigh and nod his head. Halt told them what to do, and with one last piercing look at her, left them alone.

Gilan coughed and Calwyn saw an embarrassed blush on his face. She almost wanted to laugh. Gilan embarrassed, because he would have to pretend to be her boyfriend. It was almost funny.

Almost.

0o0

After all their weapons were clearly hidden and horses looked to, Gilan and Calwyn left the side street together.

They walked close, side-by-side, and she jumped when Gilan closed the small gap between them and whispered in her ear

"Hold my hand"

She must have looked shocked, or looked like she was about to protest because Gilan whispered urgently "We're supposed to be in love here Whirlwind, so take hold of my hand"

Hearing the command in Gilan's tone and the use of her nickname he had given her, she did. She gripped his hand tight, and for a minute she was afraid she would break it.

It was uncomfortable at first, but soon the bonds of friendship came into action and it pushed the embarrassment and awkwardness away.

Gilan kept a sharp eye out as did Calwyn but he was better at the acting. He even went so far as to dance with her in full view of everyone, gazing at her with love and adoration, like any young man in love would.

Calwyn found she relaxing a little and even enjoyed it, though she would never tell Gilan that. His hand was steady and warm in hers and the crowd didn't seem so suffocating anymore.

After the dance, they went to a booth, and Gilan, getting five rings around the pole- which was unfair since he has Ranger accuracy, Calwyn thought- ,won and chose a prize.

Gilan had a surprising thought. He knew by the expression on Calwyn's face this was her first moon-fair, and he knew it was her first mission. He wanted to get her something, something she would treasure and remember this day from.

It was then he spotted it. A silver charm bracelet with an emerald ,the exact same colour as her pendant, in the shape of an oakleaf. He picked it out and, only partly playing the man in love role said

"This is for you"

The look on her face was thanks enough, and Gilan saw her looking at it and smiling the rest of the time they scouted out their area. She hugged him close when they came free of the crowd and when she pulled back he saw tears in her dark eyes, though they were ones of happiness.

"No one has ever gotten me a gift before. I'll treasure it always Gil"

Gilan beamed. It was the first time, Calwyn had called him by his name and not 'sir' or 'Ranger Gilan'. Hell Gilan was even more pleased at the fact that she had given him his own nickname.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly well and with the moon-fair slowing coming close towards its end, it seemed that there would be no kidnappings tonight.

Calwyn even went so far as to swear and curse and scream at her own stupidity later on, when she found out how wrong they were.

Calwyn had smiled and even laughed at Gilan's jokes, but she wouldn't realise, until too late, that it would be a while before she smiled or joked again.

She would realise too late, that both her, Gilan and probably the others too, had been wrong about that night. It wasn't going to be fine.

Hell was about to break loose, and Calwyn would realise too late.

0o0

The crowd got more and more loud and increased in size until it was all Calwyn could do, to keep her hand in Gilan's.

A very drunk man came hurtling at her, and grabbed her wrist and she gasped. Gilan heard and pulling the man off her, he moved away, with her clinging to his shirt in fright. She was shaking, she knew, and Gilan felt it.

"It's all right. He's gone. It's just you and me" it took a lot of reassuring and another patrol walk through the fair to calm her.

The louder things got the harder it felt to breath. Gilan swore a lot as Calwyn was nearly ripped away from him, time and time again, into the sea of people.

It was then there was a loud bang, screams and everything seemed to happen oh so quickly.

There was smoke, and screaming yelling and people were trying to run in the other direction in which Calwyn and Gilan were going.

Gilan cursed, and she sucked in a shocked breath. Then the crowd descended on them.

Calwyn was pushed, shoved and knocked in different directions, and she knew she would have bruises later on. Gilan tried to keep Calwyn by his side, but he couldn't, the crowd was too strong.

He pulled her close, and together they waded through the sea of running, screaming, shouting people towards a side street, out the way.

Just as Gilan and Calwyn were almost clear of the crowd she was dragged back, and her hand was torn from his. He heard her scream out and saw her go down under the hundred of running feet.

He heard her scream his name

"Gilan! Gilan!" it took all his strength to get to her and pick her up into his arms clear of the horde. She clung limply to him, and her screaming stopped.

It was then others took up the screaming themselves.

"Fire! Fire!"

Gilan looked down at Calwyn and seeing his intent, she nodded, then buried her head in his chest, and her grip tightened, she was clinging for dear life.

Calwyn kept her eyes closed, and listened only to Gilan's heartbeat through his shirt. She had seen he meant to run and help fight the fire, or to find out what had caused it, but hadn't wanted to leave her.

So she hung onto to him, and nodded, and he had run with her. All too soon they got to the site of the fire. She opened her eyes, and saw Will, and Horace running towards them, messy and looking very angry.

Calwyn closed her eyes. Her head pounded, and she felt a wetness run down her forehead and face. She knew it was blood. Her sore ankle from the other day was painful, and she was so dizzy and weak she couldn't bare to open her eyes.

It even hurt to breath, and she knew she had at least badly bruised a rib or two. She heard Will's voice above the steady hypnotic rhythm of Gilan's heartbeat.

"We caught sight of a sneaky fellow, and followed him, heard him saying something about setting off the distraction so he could take what he needed. After that we knew he was the one we were looking for."

She heard Horace agree, and continue on, as Will broke into a cough from the smoke of the fire

"We heard his name was Jas, and he wanted everything done quickly and wanted to be gone by the hour. Of course just as we planned to take him as he walked out the door, the building caught fire!"

Calwyn was too dizzy to really concentrate on what they were saying but soon her mind caught up. The man Jas, was the one taking the girls, erasing their memories and head of the assassins the Shadows.

She must have flinched or gasped or moved for she heard Will gasp himself and heard him ask, worried

"What the hell happened?"

Before Gilan could answer another voice said

"That's what I want to know"

At that her eyes flew open and she saw Halt come marching towards them, a steady, grim faced rock in a wave of scared people trying to put out the fire.

She tried to get loose from Gilan's arms, but he held tight, and she eventually gave up, her energy spent. Though she couldn't resist saying

"Gil please put me down" she heard Will gasp again but this time because she had called Gilan by her nickname for him, not 'sir'.

She felt herself being lowered and again opened her eyes. Gilan laid her gently down onto ground. Halt knelt beside her.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall behind her.

Halt frowned as he took stock of her. She was covered in blood, and cuts and bruises. Two of her fingers were swollen, her ankle resting at an awkward angle. There was a gash on her forehead, bleeding and he saw she found it hard to breath, having obviously cracked or broken a rib.

He felt her forehead, and she flinched at his touch. Her head was hot, a slight fever, and as a breeze picked up, she shivered a little, cold.

Halt turned his attention to the others there. They all were concerned, Will more so than the others. Halt knew Will and his new apprentice had grown to care for each other as one did a sibling, and Halt didn't blame him.

Will was an orphan, his apprentice an orphan. They wanted somebody to call family and Halt knew he was the one common factor that Will and the girl shared. So of course, they became close as siblings.

Halt drew his attention back, slightly annoyed at himself for letting his concern over his apprentice get the better of him.

"Gilan, question everyone around here, and use your oakleaf we don't have time to be inconspicuous now. Will find the tracks, see where they lead, but don't go any further than an hour or two into the woods, if the tracks go on" Will nodded and left whistling for Tug as he went.

That left Horace, Halt and the girl. Halt knew he couldn't leave her, defenceless, and he knew there was no time to take her to Sean.

"Horace stay here and if anyone looks like they're making a break for it, grab them. " Halt looked down at his small, suddenly vulnerable looking apprentice "And keep an eye on the girl"

Horace nodded, and watched the crowd. It was as Halt went to leave he heard a cough and turned to see his apprentice sit up and try to stand. Halt frowned and gently pushed her back down.

"Oh no you don't. You'll stay here, where you'll be out of trouble and Horace can keep an eye on you" she coughed again, the smoke not helping her most likely cracked rib and said determined

"If you think for one minute sir I'm going to let you go off alone, without me, you've got another thing coming" Halt blinked surprised though he didn't let the girl see.

Halt got a sudden flash of the distant past and he knew he had heard that before. But where? He looked into his apprentice's dark stormy eyes, and it was then he realised where he had heard what she said before.

He had been 10, his little sister Caitlyn six. Halt had been about to walk off, on his own, into the woods, for some peace. Halt remembered turning around at a shout and seeing his little sister running after him.

Her brown/black hair flying behind her, her dark eyes flashing. She stopped beside him and he had said

"Kate I'm going alone, so don't follow me" she had looked the same way Halt's apprentice did now.

Determined, stubborn and with a look on her face that spoke of no arguments. His little head-strong sister had shook her head and said "If you think for one minute Halt I'm going to let you go off alone, without me, you've got another thing coming"

Halt remembered Caitlyn following him, never leaving him alone and his apprentice reminded Halt of her. In fact they even looked similar really, but maybe he thought so because of the expression on the girl's face.

His apprentice tried to get up once more, and again Halt pushed her gently down.

"Oh no. You're staying here, and that's that. Besides do you really think you can silently run or track, injured as you are?"

His apprentice's face dropped and she shook her head, but looked back up, still ever stubborn and said

"But they'll be no one to watch your back. What if you need help?"

Halt raised an eyebrow at her and she fell silent. The famous Ranger Halt needing help? What had she been thinking. Must have banged my head harder than I thought, Calwyn thought.

Halt nodded, rose and said one last thing

"I'll be back, for you."

Calwyn felt miserable. She wanted to help and hearing Halt tell her to stay behind broke her heart. If only she had been smart enough to hold onto Gilan earlier, then she could have gone with her mentor.

He had said he would be back, and she couldn't stop herself from looking up at him and saying

"You promise? Promise to come back?"

She sounded like a little girl, but she didn't care. Despite finding his double-edged praise annoying along with the chores, she looked up to Halt, and if he was gone she felt unsafe. Alone. And she didn't like feeling like that.

Halt almost rose an eyebrow at that, but didn't seeing the slightly frightened yet serious look on his apprentice's face. He nodded, then said gruffly

"I promise"

Then he said, watching her very closely encase she lied

"You promise not to follow me, and to stay out of harm and trouble's way" she hesitated, then slowly, she nodded back and said

"I promise sir" he watched her a minute more, then he left her sitting upright against the wall, unable to see her lower lip tremble or her hands shake.

He didn't see that she watched him until he was out of sight and even after that.

Little did Halt know he wouldn't be able to keep the promise he made.

And little did Calwyn know she wouldn't be able to keep hers either.

0o0


	7. Chapter 7

**Just in case you were wondering how to pronounce Calwyn **

**Cal- win. **

**Anyway enjoy chapter seven, hope it's fast paced enough. :D**

0o0

The fire was still raging on, and the smoke billowed up into the sky, choking anyone close enough to it.

Everywhere people were running either trying to get away from the fire, or towards it to put it out.

Calwyn lay slumped on the ground, watching it all, from a far away view. Everything sounded, and seemed to be far away from her. Muffled and quiet though she knew it was in fact the opposite.

Horace had wiped and cleaned the blood of her forehead and taken a look at her side earlier. He had told her to stay still and not to move then walked away.

Gilan was there silently walking around and dragging people to the back room of the constable's office. Luckily in one way, the fire had started near the Guard station, so Gilan had somewhere to pound answers from resistant people.

Horace walked around too, though mostly stayed within her hearing, and sight, and kept a close watch on her. Halt probably told him to make sure I stayed put, Calwyn thought.

She sighed. The seamstress back at the Castle would not be happy when she saw the slashes and bloodstains on her dress.

Calwyn closed her eyes, suddenly very tired. Without even realising it, she fiddled with both her emerald amulet and, the emerald bracelet that Gilan had won for her.

She wondered, for some unknown reason, when she would get her own bronze oakleaf, signifying her status as an apprentice. Her mentor hadn't given her one, and hadn't said when she would get one.

Calwyn figured she would have to earn it, and it made the self-hatred induced pain even more sharp. How was she going to earn her oakleaf if she couldn't even avoid getting trampled?

She heard and felt footsteps coming towards, and despite her attempts she couldn't open her eyes to see who it was.

A rough yet warm cloak was draped over her, and Calwyn knew who it was beside her. Gilan.

Calwyn recognised the rough feel of the Ranger's cloak and since Will had gone to track down the Shadows, it had to be Gilan.

Eventually she managed to open her heavy eyes and then jumped and banged her head against the wall at her back in shock and surprise.

The person crouched beside her wasn't Gilan, though it was his cloak. Calwyn found her self looking at a boy.

He seemed about her age maybe a little older. He had a thin pale face and thin frame, which was easily see able thanks to the black tunic and black breeches he wore. He had on fingerless black gloves and knee high black leather boots. Around his neck was a red scarf.

He had black hair, as black as coal- though it looked soft and silky- and he had gold eyes, that glowed and burned as he looked at her.

All in all he was quite handsome- no not handsome, Calwyn thought. He was beautiful. To say he was handsome implied that he would disappear, forgotten. He looked like an immortal elven fay, with his dark hair hair and honey gold eyes, and thin yet strong frame.

Calwyn blushed and shook as her racing heart beat slowed. The boy looked apologetic and said

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

She nodded then said in a horse whisper

"That's…that's all right. I was just surprised, because I thought you were someone else"

He smiled then said nodding in Gilan's direction

"I'm guessing you thought I was that Ranger over there huh?" she nodded again then said, while she slowly relaxed her battered muscles

"Yeah" the boy nodded and said sitting down beside her

"Ranger Gilan thought you looked cold so he asked me to cover you up. He said he would have done so himself but he's held up"

Calwyn absentmindedly nodded though her thoughts were wildly racing and clashing together.

This boy sitting next to her, was one of two people who could, both make her feel relaxed and comfortable around him, and nervous and very aware of how close he was.

The other was Jon. Jon with his black hair, and blue-midnight eyes.

Surprising despite both boys having black hair, they were as different as the sun and moon. Jon was serious and distant, someone who all the girls liked.

The golden eyed boy beside her was different. He was like her. An outcast, an outsider.

The boy shifted a little, and he asked her

"What's your name?"

She jumped at the sudden break of silence and said without thinking

"Calwyn. And yours?"

There was silence again and then it was broken again by

"James Hawthorn. But everyone call me Jem "

Calwyn had no idea why people would call this boy Jem, so her curiosity raising its head she asked

"Why do people call you Jem when your name's James?"

He smiled a sheepish yet mis-chievious smile at her then said

"Well two reasons. One, because of my black hair, my mother used to say it looked like storm stone. And two, I had such a bad temper when I was little I was called Tem, short for temper. Then because my first name is James it was shortened to Jem"

Calwyn found herself smiling despite her hurt and tired body. James bit his lip then gently nudging her shoulder with his he asked

"So…tell me, are you a Ranger like your friend ranger Gilan?"

Calwyn felt herself blush some more, and then looked up into gold eyes, and said

"No, not yet. I'm only apprentice"

James nodded and said shrugging

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'm not a full fledged Guard either. I'm only an apprentice too. I'm assigned to the palace and I help my mentor, Commander Cash with duties and stuff"

Calwyn found herself turning her full body around so she faced him, though it hurt to do so. She was interested and intrigued with this boy's life. She also found she wanted him to feel the same about her life, though she didn't know why.

"Really? That's cool. I mostly just do chores and take part in the most 'interesting' and time filling part of a Ranger Apprenticeship"

James looked puzzled and asked

"Oh, and what's that?"

She smiled and said, plainly and short

"Practice, practice, practice"

He laughed and said shaking his head

"I know how you feel. I swear my mentor tortures me so, because he's trying to scare me off"

They both laughed, and Calwyn clutched her side and hissed

"Ouch… Ok no more laughing"

James frowned in concern. Calwyn found herself wanting to smooth the frown away from his pale face. She even felt her hands lifting slightly away from her sore pounding side.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" she nodded but Calwyn saw the look of amusement, concern and disbelief on James's face. Calwyn took a breath and found herself lost in his deep eyes, her thoughts running away with her.

No one had ever paid so much attention to her before. Sure, she liked being on her own, it was easier and she liked the silence and peace and independence.

Jon and the others back in Redmont had never taken such a interest in her opinion or her life. Sure they were her friends and they cared but they had never showed real interest in what she had to say.

James did. He actually really cared. No one had shared her thoughts on things. They had never laughed at her feeble pitiful jokes before.

Sometimes, Jon and the others could be so kind and sometimes she might as well be invisible to them.

Calwyn was jolted back to the present, and found herself staring outright at James. She blushed and looked to her feet and said

"y-yes I'm…I'm fine"

She chuckled in nervousness and embarrassment and then hissed as her aching ribs protested such treatment.

He raised an eyebrow and said

"Fine huh?"

She blushed again and felt the warmth flow through her veins and cheeks.

How was it, that this boy, practically a stranger, could make her blush so much? She had never flushed so much before.

Before she could reply, and insist she was fine again, both Gilan and Horace came over. Embarrassed at being caught talking to a stranger, and it good looking one at that, made Calwyn jerk upright.

She started to get to her feet, and she felt James do the same.

"Gilan, did you find anything out-" her knees buckled and she almost fell to her knees.

Someone caught her, and held her up. She clung to them, out of breath and shaking.

When she felt better, and the dizziness went away, she looked up and felt her eyes widen in shock and mortification. Gilan and Horace came forward and worried, but she waved them off.

She looked up into James's honey gold eyes, and said

"Thanks James, you can let me go now"

He shook his head and held her tighter

"I don't think so. And please call me Jem"

Calwyn wanted to her roll her eyes at all the fuss, but didn't. she pushed him away and then stood by herself.

"I'm fine. So stop fussing over-"

She swayed and this time, fell fully over. Again James rushed forward and instead of holding her up, he swung her up into his arms, bridal style.

Gilan and Horace were silent but Calwyn saw them exchange unreadable glances.

"James-"

"Jem" he replied cutting her off. She sighed then gave up. She went limp in his arms, and found her eyes closing. Before she could fall asleep she asked

"I'm guessing you're not going to give up any time soon are you?"

She was comfortable in James's arms, and found her skin burning at his touch. She heard his steady heartbeat through his shirt, and it lulled her into sleep, though she didn't answer its call.

She felt his chest vibrating and heard him chuckle.

He said softly into her ear

"Nope. Definitely not."

She sighed, then whispered, an amused smile on her face

"I didn't expect you too"

There was a clatter of thunder and all heads turned to the sound. It was Will riding fast towards them, and he looked both excited and concerned.

"Will? Did you find them?!" Horace said as Will dismounted.

Will grinned an evil grin

"Oh I found them all right. Took me a while, since they're traveling fast but I found them. Heading towards Silent Forest"

Gilan and Horace looked very annoyed and slightly angry with that, and despite her fatigue Calwyn asked

"What's Silent Forest?"

Will turned towards her voice, then started, seeing her hanging limp in a stranger's arms. Will could see she did not look well.

Then he saw who was holding her, and he frowned in brotherly concern. A young boy, about Calwyn's age held her securely in his arms, and Will thought that he was quite a good-looking boy.

He didn't like the fact, that this good-looking stranger was carrying Calwyn.

He felt it was his duty as her adoptive big brother to feel slightly protective over the small quirky, wild girl he had come to love as a little sister.

Calwyn, with puzzlement, saw the confusion and annoyed look on Will's face, as his gaze was directed at James. Feeling very uncomfortable now, she coughed and said

"Uh, James… can you put me down? I'm fine now"

James heaved a huge sigh and rolled his eyes and said shortly and simply

"I told you to call me Jem, and there's no way I'm letting you down, until I'm sure you wont fall flat on you face"

It was her turn to sigh, and she looked up at him intently.

"I promise I'm fine. Now please. Put. Me. Down" she emphasised the last three words, to make sure he got the point.

She saw James bite his lip, hesitate then slowly, gently lower her feet until they touched the ground. Then he slowly released his hold on her waist and took one step away, but he kept himself ready to catch her should she fall again.

Calwyn smirked, then despite her body's protests she raised her hands to her hips and said

"See? I'm perfectly fine"

James just raised his eyebrows at her, but didn't say anything. She nodded in triumph at him then turned to Will.

"Now, will you please tell me what Silent forest is?"

The whole exchange between Calwyn and the boy, Will had watched closely. They seemed to know each other quite well. Too well, Will thought, but he let it go for another time.

He turned to answer Calwyn's question.

"Silent Forest is, as its name states, a forest. It's three days travel from here, and it's so large and confusing with its many trails, that you can get lost for weeks inside it. No one dares go there…well except our crafty criminals of course"

Calwyn nodded but then she got an uneasy, feeling. A premonition if you could call it that. It was Intuition.

She bit her lip, suddenly worried and scared. She closed her eyes then taking a deep breath she said

"We're going to have to go there aren't we? To catch the Shadows"

Will frowned for a moment, and the pause he gave didn't help settle Calwyn's nerves. It was Gilan who assured her.

"No, not if we catch them in time. After all they've only got… umm…" Gilan turned to Will and Will finished for him

"…four hour head start."

Gilan nodded in agreement and said while hugging her shoulder.

"There, See? Only four hours. We can easily catch them before they get to Silent Forest in that time"

She didn't say anything; too afraid her voice would tremble if she did, so she simply nodded.

Then she had a terrifying, despaired thought, as she shifted on her feet and her left ankle seared and stabbed with pain. To stop herself from screaming she bit her cheek.

"Ouch!" everyone single one of them started forward asking her what was wrong.

She bit her lip then said

"It's my ankle. The one I hurt when I…fell… yesterday. It hurts when I try to walk or put any weight on it"

Gilan frowned, then swooped her up into his arms and helped her sit on a very low wall near by.

He rotated and twisted and poked and prodded her left ankle, and every time he did Calwyn winced and bit her cheek again, and again to stop the scream from being let out into the air.

"Does that hurt?" she nodded. Gilan frowned and Horace said fretting

"Well it's obvious we can't take her with us"

Calwyn jerked upright, wincing as her sore rib pounded. She shook her head.

"You can't leave me behind. I wont be left behind! Surely it can just be wrapped and bound can't it?"

Gilan wrinkled his nose as he thought then stood up straight and shrugged.

"Well, it's not broken, just cracked or sprained, so…I don't see why it can't just be wrapped…though are you sure you'll be able to walk?"

Calwyn, felt herself sweating as she slowly raised herself off the wall.

She took a cautious, slow step forward, and then grew to confident. She put weight on her ankle, and her knees buckled. She fell back and clung to the low wall for support.

James rushed forward and grabbed her arm to steady her.

"I think you should sit back down, before you fall down"

Calwyn felt herself flush in happiness and annoyance.

Surprisingly she was happy because he seemed to truly care for her well being, though they were strangers to one another.

Annoyed because he was fussing over her, and she hated it when people fussed like ninnies.

She took a breath, shook him off, then said through gritted teeth

"I'm fine. I just… went a little too fast is all"

This time she half hopped as she took a step forward. Then another. Then another. She turned back to Will, Horace, Gilan and James, and smiling in success she said spreading her arms

"I can walk, or at least hop. Riding will be fine"

They didn't look convinced. She sighed then said coming back to them, half hopping again

"Look, see, I'm fi-"

She swayed on her feet again- this was becoming an annoying frustrating habit of hers- and fell forward. Again someone caught her, their arms holding her upright and steady.

She looked up into the honey gold eyes of James and blushed bright red. This blushing nonsense was getting ridicules.

She had to snap out of this. Whatever **this **was.

Will threw up his hands, then forced her to sit back down again

"Ok, Fine! You can come with us, **but** on two conditions"

Calwyn had a feeling she wouldn't like the conditions she would have to agree too, but she didn't argue. She nodded and said

"What are the conditions?"

Will frowned, then crossed his arms at her. He was very worried about her. It almost made her smile. Almost.

"One, you go easy. No running off after anyone, no pushing your self, got it?" she nodded and he continued

"Two, you stay where at least one of us can see you at all times, and if you need help or you're hurting, you come get us, and not keep it to yourself"

Calwyn sighed and tried to escape Will's penetrating unwavering gaze. His brown eyes held her dark ones and Calwyn found she couldn't look away or argue with Will.

She let out a breath and said looking down.

"Yes Will"

She looked back up in time to see him nod and Horace smiled apologetically at her. Gilan looked amused which annoyed her, and James…he looked thoughtful.

They waited for Halt to return, and he did after an hour and said

"All right, up! We're going after the Shadows"

Everyone stood, except Calwyn and Halt turned to her and frowned

"Problem girl?"

Calwyn looked from him to Will, Gilan, Horace and back again, her eyes as wide as a startled deer. Calwyn swallowed then said sadly

"It's jsut my ankle sir…."

She turned to Will and said "Could you…umm… help me bandage it?"

Will thought she looked years younger with that pleading gaze and found himself soften at the core. He nodded and said

"Of course I will" then wrapped her ankle securely up.

When that was done Calwyn braced herself to stand and walk. She saw a long fingered hand come into her gaze. James was offering to help her stand and for once she let someone help her.

She grasped his warm slightly callused hand in her own small one and stood shakily to her feet, gripping hard to James's fingers. She noticed how beautiful his fingers were. Long and thin, musician's fingers.

He smiled then helped her half walk, half hop to her horse Dash.

Calwyn saw her horse eye her with concern and swore she could hear him saying _I don't think it's such a good idea that you ride mistress. _

Calwyn scoffed and said in his ear as James helped her mount

"Worry wart, you're just as bad as Will"

Dash snorted in disbelief but didn't say anything further more.

The others had mounted and Will watched her carefully encase she fell off. Which was absurd, she had never fallen off of Dash. He wouldn't let her fall, so she couldn't even if she tried.

She saw James frown up at her

"Are you sure, you should go? Why don't you just stay?"

She frowned back and shook her head

"I have to go. This is my first mission! If I don't, imagine how bad that would look to the other 50 Rangers and their Apprentices, not to mention our commandant Crowley."

James shook his head

"Why so worried about they would think? You're injured it's not your fault. Why would they think so badly of you?"

Calwyn could feel Will, Gilan, Horace and her mentor's eyes on her, waiting for her response. She took a deep breath, and slumped a little in the saddle

"Because I'm the first and only girl in the Ranger's corps. I have to prove myself more than any other apprentice because I'm a girl and not a boy, and I'm different. "

James looked shocked and outraged

"But…that's not fair! To treat you different because you're a girl. Girls can be just as good as boys, most of the time better! Even we have girls as guards and apprentices"

Calwyn sighed and suddenly felt very sad and alone. She smiled a small sad smile down at her new companion and said

"Things are different back home. Girls become cooks, and diplomats and sometimes scribes or horse trainers- though not all the time. Only boys have ever gone to Battle School, and until me, only boys had ever gone to the Ranger's Corps"

James shook his head and said

"That's not right! Just because you a girl, is no reason to treat you differently or judge you badly. In fact they should respect you for having the guts to choose a craft where you knew you'd be the only girl!"

She smiled, despite herself. Calwyn was feeling a little better.

Though she had just met this kind gentle, strong, steady- not to mention nice looking- boy, he was doing what no one else could do, not even Jon.

He was cheering her up.

"Thanks James-" he groaned and threw up his hands in frustration.

"How many times have I told you to call me Jem!" Calwyn smiled, wickedly and said

"But your name's James."

James's mouth curled at the edges. He was finding that this girl, had the power to make him smile, even when he didn't want to. He saw her shrug and grin at him

"How many more times must I ask you to call me Jem?"

"Oh, maybe a couple more times wouldn't hurt"

He laughed, and Calwyn found herself laughing along with him. She clutched her side again and said several unladylike curses.

"Scive that hurts! I really have to stop laughing."

Halt frowned at them, coughed and said

"If you don't mind we have a mission to finish?" Calwyn blushed and said

"Sorry sir" Halt grunted then trotted off down the road, with Horace and Will following him. Gilan stayed behind a minute, waiting for her, then rode off very slowly too, so she could catch up.

Calwyn's smile disappeared and she looked deep, in James's eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye"

He nodded, looking a little deflated himself

"Yes I guess so too"

For some reason Calwyn felt tears build up behind her eyes. She didn't want to say goodbye to this kind boy. She didn't want to say goodbye to the one person who truly seemed to understand how she felt and saw the world.

Calwyn leaned down and offered her hand to him. He took it but didn't shake. He only held on, squeezing her hand in fare well as if he too didn't want her to say goodbye.

"Maybe we'll each other again some day?" Calwyn heard the question in her tone and both hoped that James did and wouldn't too.

He smiled and nodded his head, his eyes shining and bursting into gold honey flames

"I would like that. I'll be looking forward to it…"

he truly did look like he was looking forward to seeing her again, and if she was being honest to herself, she did too. Which made it even harder to say goodbye.

Calwyn blushed then let go of his hand. She turned her horse and before she rode away she looked down at her new friend, smiled sadly and said

"Goodbye…Jem"

0o0

Jem blinked as she called him his nickname for the first time. Then she rode away and didn't look back.

Jem watched her go, strangely conflicted and torn. He felt his heart tearing out his chest and following her.

He could see her black braid flowing behind her, her easy balance and grace in the saddle.

Just as she disappeared over the horizon Jem came out of his shock and even though he knew she would never hear, he said softly

"Goodbye…Calwyn"

Then her figure and those of the three Rangers and Knight disappeared and Jem couldn't see them anymore.

He walked through the ending moon-fair, back up the hill and through the gate that only palace Guards and their apprentices used.

He made his way to the dinning hall and sat beside his best friend Jackson or Jacks Sparks and the others of their small group. Hally Cross-, Mitchel or Mitch Scorch, and Cole Johnson or CJ.

The others ate and chattered away as usual, about tests and lessons and training, but Jem was silent.

He didn't eat much, his thoughts only on the black haired, dark eyed Ranger apprentice.

He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him and it was driving him mad.

He did his chores and helped his mentor Commander Cash with his reports and patrol, then went to his room.

He had a reasonable sized room three stories up with a long wide window and seat that looked over the grounds and into the mountains and hills. The direction which Calwyn and her companions had ridden off to.

He had a bedroom and bathroom. A round dinning table, fireplace and a whole two walls with bookshelves filled with books.

All night, Jem was awake staring at the ceiling, his thoughts racing through every sentence, every word, every smile and look of the ranger apprentice girl.

Just as the watch called the last call of the night

"Midnight and all's well!" Jem had a sudden, yet unsurprising idea.

He thought it over. If he did what he was thinking he would get in big trouble. Probably get kitchen duty and night patrol for a year.

But…he didn't care. He found he didn't care.

His decision was made. He flew out of bed, grabbed a pack and stuffed in the things he knew he would need. He got dressed, armed himself with his sword, bow and arrows and was finally ready.

He left a note on his pillow saying

**My dearest friends, and Commander.**

**I have to leave for a time, and I don't know when I'll be back. Something has sparked my interest and I have to figure it out. **

**I hope I can be forgiven someday for this.**

**Yours truly**

**Apprentice James Liam Hawthorn. **

He quietly made his way down stairs and through the outside door, and went to stables.

He saddled his horse Bolt and then snuck his way out the gate.

He took one last look at the castle and smiled. He was going to be found missing and when he came back? Well his mentor Cash would bury him alive and dance on his grave.

Again he found he didn't care.

He signalled Bolt to start trotting, and Jem made his way up into the hills and followed the tracks left by the Rangers, the Knight and…

Calwyn. The girl who he couldn't stop thinking about. The girl who had set his skin on fire when they touched. The girl whose laugh and smile made his heart race and heard spin and stopped his breath.

The girl he was now following. The girl who Jem was not, going to let get away. He was doing this simply because he was curious. That was all. Curiosity, nothing more.

He smiled at he imagined the look on her face… and her companions.

Either way it amused him extremely.

He grinned some more and said softly into the dark silent night

"Either way this thing goes, I know it's going to be a blast"

0o0


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. Enjoy! **

0o0

The sun was just setting now, and the light turned gold. The clouds were tinted with pink and layered with lavender.

Five riders and their horses stopped at a clearing back a way from the track and dismounted. They had been riding for a full day and somehow they had not caught up to The Shadows.

Calwyn had never been so tired in her life, or sore. Her side pounded, and her ankle hadn't stopped painfully throbbing since Halt ordered them to alternate between riding for ten minutes then walking.

Will and Horace were collecting firewood, and Halt was reading a map, and Gilan was still attending to Blaze his horse. Calwyn knew that left her in charge of putting up the tents.

She couldn't bend down or reach very high, since it pulled at her side, but she didn't dare ask for help. If she was to ever earn her bronze oakleaf, she had to work for it.

By the time she was finished, Will and Horace had collected firewood, started the fire and finished preparing dinner. Gilan could see she was having trouble putting up her own tent, the last she had done, and walked over.

"Why don't I finish that, and you go sit down?" she shook her head and finished tying the last knot. As she stood she swayed but hide it from Gilan. She knew he would insist she go sit down.

"All right stews done!" Gilan and Calwyn made their way over and sat down and accepted their bowls of stew.

It was a nice evening. The air crisp and fresh. The wind lightly blowing offering a cooling respite from the heat of travelling all day.

Calwyn breathed in deeply, then stopped as her side protested, and hissed

"Ouch!"

Everyone's gaze turned to her, and she flushed, looked down to her feet and said

"Sorry"

Will put down his bowl and came around and kneeled in front of her.

"I knew we should have left you in Sean's care. You can try to hide it Calwyn, but I can see how injured you are"

Calwyn felt her eyes widen and started to protest

"I'm fine! And even if you had left me in his majesty's care, I would have just followed you"

Gilan looked resigned and Horace shook his head with a smile

"Doesn't Calwyn remind you of someone Will?" Will glared at them both then returned to Calwyn.

"Stubborn to the last" he muttered.

He was interrupted by Halt

"All right that's enough! You want The Shadows knowing we're here?" everyone fell silent. Halt nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, now then watch assignments. I'll go first, then Will, Horace, Gilan, then you girl. Two and half hours each. Go on and rest up, we'll be riding hard tomorrow"

Everyone but Calwyn went into their tents. Will and Horace shared a tent, and Gilan had one of his own. Calwyn had one of her own too, but right now she couldn't bare going inside the small in-closed space.

She had never liked small spaces; she didn't why but the thought of going into one made her panic. It would feel like the walls were closing in on her, slowly but surely suffocating her until she could no longer hear or see.

Her mentor sighed and then turned to her

"Go to bed and get some sleep, otherwise Gilan wont be able to wake you up for your watch." She did as she was told.

She laid down and closed her eyes. She could hear the quiet breathing of Will and Horace in the tent beside her. It was reassuring to know they were right there beside her.

She found herself going over the memory of meeting that boy at the moon-fair. James Hawthorn. He suited the name. Serious yet tricky, mysterious and unique. Like him.

She suddenly felt the desire, the need, to run her fingers through his hair, to see if it was as soft as it had looked. She wanted him here beside her now.

She wanted someone her own age to talk. Someone who understood her so clearly. No one, not even Jon, had completely clicked with her like James had. He was different and it was good different.

She found herself wondering who she wanted to talk to most.

Jon, with his dark looks and compassionate nature. Or James, his own dark looks and thin wiry appearance like an Elvan fay.

Both were kind and caring. Both were smart, and both were not bad looking too. James was more of a silent mysterious soul and Jon was his complete opposite, dependable, familiar.

Calwyn felt herself blush in embarrassment even though there was no one to see and shook herself out of it. What the hell was wrong with her?

Jon was her best friend, her closest friend and James was a complete stranger! She should not be thinking of them in _that _way.

She didn't even know what to name this aching hungry feeling in her chest and heart but she knew if she let it, it would consume her every thought.

She bit her lip and tasted blood and it helped clear her head of these confusing thoughts. She kept her eyes closed and concentrated on slowly breathing in, then breathing out. The effort of keeping herself still and breathing so slowly helped her fall asleep faster.

She was glad to go to sleep, and have the conflicting images of James and Jon's faces in her mind disappear.

0o0

it was in the middle of the night when Gilan shook her awake for her turn of watch. She yawned, stretched, then silently climbed a tree a little ways away and got comfortable.

From where she sat, she could see everything laid before her in the dark light.

They were camped on a slight rise and the valley below was layered with trees of all sizes that swayed in the soft breeze.

The track stretched down into the little dip of a valley and disappeared into the distance.

Everything was still and nothing moved. Somewhere a owl hooted it's hunting call, and the trees sang in a rustling chorus around her.

Calwyn closed her eyes and made herself become aware and use to the sounds around her now.

She could almost hear her mentor's voice sharply reminding her

_**Remember when you go on watch you have to listen for a sound that does not belong in your surroundings. It could mean your life, so listen, be aware and become familiar. **_

She sighed as the sounds finally became familiar and opened her eyes. She made sure to sweep her eyes across the landscape never focusing on just one place or distance.

Her watch was only an hour done when she heard a sound that definitely did not belong in the surroundings. Calwyn swore she almost felt her ears twitch as she listened.

There! A slight thud and then a snap of a branch under foot. There was a very soft muffled curse, and whoever it was, silent as they were, they weren't silent enough. While most would never hear them, Calwyn did, since her senses were heightened after having learned to use them in her training.

Another thud of foot, this time closer. Calwyn knew better then to yell out, and she also knew that in the bad light, which had suddenly turned awful, she wouldn't be able to see to shoot an arrow.

She slowly, softly rose to crouch on her branch and looked carefully down and listened even more intensely. There! A footfall. The person was standing right below her tree.

A wild, crazy idea came into her head, and while normally she wouldn't dare try such a thing, she had no other choice. She unsheathed her Saxe knife, and got herself ready.

Just as the person inched away from the tree a little, she took a breath, steadied her grip then… she jumped.

She landed right on top of the person's back and they crashed, and rolled to the ground. They fought and Calwyn hoped, that with all the noise they were now making, one of the others would come and help her.

The person was obviously male from the muscle and strength of them, and he threw her to the ground hard and trapped both her wrists in one hand, and trapped her legs with his, and held **her own knife **against her throat.

Calwyn was furious. She had meant to get the drop on him, he wasn't supposed to gain the upper hand. She gritted her teeth her side protesting, then rocked to one side then the other, and just managed to get enough space, to lift her legs free and shove him off.

Her knife went spinning and Calwyn rolled to her feet, lunged, grabbed it then swung around as a hand came at her. She dodged, grabbed the hand, and swung the person over her waist.

She dove on top of him and trapped his legs with hers and held her knife under his throat, an exact mirror of what he did to her a second ago.

They were both sweating and breathing hard. He tried to get himself free, but Calwyn was a Ranger apprentice and she had spent a lot of time doing laps, push ups, climbing exercises, not to mention self defence, so what muscles she had were strong. Stronger than his.

She pressed the knife closer and when he stopped moving she hissed

"Unless you want to slit your own throat open I suggest you hold still" he nodded ever so slightly, just enough to show he understood but not to much so he wouldn't get cut.

"Now you're going to tell me what you're doing sneaking around in the dark and around our camp. Also don't try to lie to me, it's the middle of the night, I'm tired, and right now I'm not someone you want to annoy"

The sneak seemed frozen, shocked. Calwyn frowned but didn't comment. She looked around and was surprised. Not one of her companions had come to investigate the noise. Either the fight had been that silent or they all were just very heavy sleepers.

Calwyn rolled her eyes. Oh sure leave her to do all the work.

"Guys wake up!" nothing. "Will, Horace, Gil!" still nothing. She was getting very frustrated now.

Calwyn cleared her throat then yelled as clear and as loud as she dared

"Get the Hell up!"

There was gasp of breath from Will and Horace's tent and then the tent bulged as someone jerked up and hit their head on it. There was a moan and Calwyn heard Gilan say

"Calwyn be quiet will you? I'm trying to sleep…"

Calwyn felt her jaw drop open.

"Gilan! I really need some help out here!"

There was a sigh and Will crawled out his tent, and Horace followed, they stretched, yawned and rubbed their eyes.

"What on earth for?" Horace asked.

Calwyn rolled her eyes again.

"Because I only have two hands, and I'm using both to hold this guy down."

Normally she wouldn't have snapped at them, and she definitely wouldn't order her senior's in rank around but right now, she was too annoyed and tired to remember to be her shy and quiet self.

At that Will and Horace snapped their heads up and Gilan immerged from his tent. All three were speechless. Halt came out his tent and stood and stared at Calwyn and her prisoner.

Will was the one to realise her predicament and raced over to his saddle and came back with some rope. Before anyone could do or say anything else the sneak spoke

"Hey there's no need to tie me up! I wasn't sneaking around your camp, I just didn't want to wake anyone."

Even though she had heard that voice briefly she knew it all to well. She gasped, then removed the knife from his throat and knelt back on her knees in shock.

She stuttered for a minute then said, angry

"Are you insane? I could have killed you! What the hell were you thinking? What the hell are you doing here?"

Calwyn saw none of the others were happy at her letting the guy go, but they were too shocked at her tone to move or respond. The man or rather boy, dusted himself off, the grinned at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing here? I followed you" Calwyn growled then clenched her fists. Despite her earlier thoughts he was asking for a good smack!

"I know that you blockhead! I meant why are you here?" the boy coughed then blushed.

Will wondered why the boy had suddenly turned so uncomfortable and nervous and saw that Calwyn noticed too.

"…Umm…I'm here because…well…I…I find you interesting and confusing…" he blushed again and fidgeted.

Calwyn frowned in confusion and sheathed her knife while she tried to calm down, and rein in her temper, which had flared from nerves and fright.

"What do you mean?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, and then gazed down at his toes. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He had only meant to follow, and hopefully be allowed to tag along. He didn't plan on being asked why, he didn't even know why.

"…I…I don't know…just something about you… from the minute I met you, there was something about you that just…confused and intrigued me I guess. I had to follow you…" he trailed off embarrassed.

Calwyn felt her anger go away completely and in it's place shyness and self-consciousness. He had followed them all this way…because of her? Because he found her interesting?

Before either of them could say anything more Calwyn heard her mentor cough conspicuously

"I can see my apprentice knows you boy, but the fact is, I don't"

He swallowed a little unnerved by this grim looking man in his camouflage cloak but replied

"My name is James Hawthorn but everyone calls me Jem sir. I'm a Guard apprentice at TrueRose palace, my mentor is Commander Cash"

Halt nodded then raised an eyebrow at him

"Does you mentor know you are here James?" Halt saw him flush then glace away and knew the answer. "I'll take that as a no"

Calwyn saw James nod in agreement and she stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm

"It's nice that you're here James, but you shouldn't have come, especially without your mentor's permission. He's going to kill you when you return"

James sighed at her

"It's Jem, and I know he'll kill me. In fact I'd even go so far as to say he'll bury me alive and dance on my grave, but I had to come. I felt there was some adventure about to take place and I hated to miss out"

He grinned, and Calwyn sighed herself and rolled her eyes.

"This isn't funny James! Sneaking off in the dead of night to follow us wasn't smart, it was suicidal! Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll all get into when people have realised you're gone?!"

James smiled a sheepish smile and said

"I'm guessing it wont be a tiny amount" Calwyn shook her head.

"No it'll will be huge. I say and I quote 'They'll bury us alive and dance on our graves'. Oh you are in so much trouble when we get back!"

Will was impressed, he had to admit. He had never heard Calwyn speak with such confidence, and he had never seen so shamed-faced a boy then the one Calwyn was scolding. He looked like a child being told off by his disapproving mother. Will felt the urge to smile but didn't.

Halt stepped forward and interrupted them

"I would say he's in trouble now. Tell me boy why I shouldn't just send you back right now?"

James whipped around to face Calwyn's mentor and looked frightened at the thought of being sent back.

"I know the land round here. I also know the most likely places that criminals will hide in. My mentor brings all of the apprentices out on rides and gets us to know the country"

Halt nodded but he was thinking.

"Please don't send me back sir. It would be awful to have come this far and have to go back now. Let me come with you please? I wont be any trouble"

Calwyn turned to her mentor too. As mad as she was at James for sneaking up on her, and following them she didn't want him to go. She finally had someone her own age to talk too.

"Please sir, don't send him back. It would be helpful to have him along. Please?"

Halt looked at their pleading faces in the dim light but still he said nothing. Will could see how much it meant to Calwyn to have the boy stay and he could guess why.

Calwyn was the only young one on this mission. She had no one her own age to talk too. He had his best friend Horace, and he was friends with Gilan. His former mentor's grim ways he was used to and he saw Halt as more of a father figure anyway.

Will could see Calwyn was feeling left out. She was alone. She had no friends. It would be good for her to have someone to talk too.

So Will walked over to Halt and muttered to him, so the kids wouldn't hear

"I think it would be a good idea to let the boy stay Halt."

Halt raised an eyebrow at him

"Oh and why's that?" Will nodded his head towards Calwyn then softly said back

"Calwyn has no one her own age to talk to. I have Horace, and Gilan has you but she has no one. Let the boy stay. Besides he's obviously determined enough and has no qualms about going it rough. I don't think he'll be a problem"

Halt saw the desperate look on his apprentice's face and realised Will was right. It would be good for her to have someone close to her age on the trip.

He sighed, then said

"All right boy you can stay…" James grinned and gazed at Calwyn with glee, which she returned. "…But on one condition. You do what I say, when I say. Until you're back at the palace I'm responsible for you, which means I'll be held accountable should you get shot, and I'll be in enough trouble as it is for letting you come along, so you'll do as you're told, got it? "

James nodded, then bowed, respectfully to him.

"Yes sir. You wont hear one argument out of me sir" Halt nodded, then saw that the sun was rising.

Calwyn was glad James got to stay. She wouldn't be alone now. She's have someone to share opinions with. She wouldn't be the odd one out anymore.

She was grinning as she cooked breakfast, and James returned from saddling the horses along with his own, Bolt.

"What are you smiling about?"

Calwyn gazed up at him, his black hair shining and blinding in the sun. His gold eyes warm and deep and rich.

"Oh, nothing"

He shrugged and said

"All right then answer me this. What's this mission about?"

Calwyn's smile faded and James saw her face go as grim as her mentor's.

"We're tracking down a group called The Shadows. They've been kidnapping, beating and wiping the memories of girls from ages 10 to 17. The King wants us to hunt them down and bring them back to be tried by law. "

James was silent. His face was blank, but Calwyn could so easily see the anger and disgust in his eyes.

"You know it really makes you wonder what kind of a sick twisted person would want to do such evil things" she nodded but said no more as she handed out bowls filled with food to her companions.

Soon they were fed, and ready to go. Halt took the lead with Gilan close by his side. Will and Horace were in the middle and chatted away about old times. Which left Calwyn and James in the rear and last.

James looked to her and asked in aside to her, careful so the others wouldn't hear

"Are you scared? I mean about this whole Shadows thing? I mean you're between the age of 10 and 17, aren't you worried they'll come after you?"

Calwyn was shocked. It had crossed her mind that she was, as James had said, between the age of 10 and 17, but it hadn't fully sunk in until now.

She smiled a grim smile as they trotted along and said

"I'm absolutely terrified"

James nodded

"if it makes you feel any better I'm a little scared myself"

She smiled a true smile then and turned to him.

"You want to know something though? I know that even if something goes wrong, my mentor will there, as will Horace, Will, and Gilan. I think the Shadows will be more scared of them then my friends are of them"

He laughed but still looked uneasy. Will had heard every word the young ones had said, and it warmed his heart to know Calwyn had so much faith in him.

Halt had heard too but it didn't show, since his hood was up. he heard the boy laugh.

"You can count on me, I'll be there for you too." Calwyn felt herself blush a slight pink and hoped to heaven it didn't show.

"James I-" he held up a hand and she stopped.

He smiled a small, dazzling smile at her- scive did he know what he was doing when he smiled like that? Did he know it had such an effect on people?- and steered Bolt so they were closer.

His leg brushed hers as they rode and it made her blush a little pinker. He leaned over and rested a slightly callused hand on hers. She could feel how warm his long musician fingers were, and for some reason wished he would stroke her cheek with them.

She shook her self out if it, again, and told herself to concentrate.

"I want you know, that should anything happen to you, I'll be right there. I want you to know, that if those Shadows somehow get one hand on you, I'll turn the whole land over stone by stone to find you."

Calwyn felt her whole face turn read with embarrassment and pleasure. No one had said such a thing to her before, and despite the seriousness of the subject she was delighted he had.

Feeling brave, she turned her hand over, laced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. She smiled and he seemed stunned. She said softly

"I don't think you'll need to go to such extreme measures but it's nice to know they you would do such a thing for me"

He smiled and squeezed her hand back.

"I promise I wont let anything happen to you Calwyn" she jumped as he heard him say her name for the first time.

Her name seemed to roll off his tongue and he seemed to whisper it. He said it with a breath, as light and soft as the air. A name you would say in a sweet and soft tone to one you held dear.

She looked deep into his rich, warm honey eyes and said

"I promise I wont let anything happen to you either…Jem"

It was the second time she had called him by his nickname. She liked his nickname but she loved his real one even more.

The two of them were so focused on each other they didn't know that the others were watching them.

Horace was glad for Calwyn. Glad she had someone her age to trust and talk too.

Gilan and Will felt the protective nature they felt towards Calwyn come over them. Both saw her as little sister, more so than Horace did, and both did not like the look the boy was giving her.

Halt was watching them both closely. Very closely. A certain feeling rose within him at the sight of the serious two in the back but he couldn't name it.

Calwyn squeezed James's hand once more then let go, as he did. Calwyn could feel the air get thicker and she flushed when she finally noticed that all four of her companions were staring at her and James.

She cough, then turned to- she might as well call him Jem since he would insist on it every time she didn't- Jem and said

"Tell me what's like living in the palace and training as an apprentice guard Jem"

In her thoughts, Calwyn would never be able to stop calling him by his real name, but she made a real effort to call him by his nickname, since he liked it better.

He beamed as she called him his nickname again and continued to tell her all about palace life. When he was done he smiled

"All right my turn. How come you're a Ranger's Apprentice? I would think, you being as pretty as you are, your parents would want you to become a diplomat or something like that"

Calwyn winced and felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't hold it against James; he wasn't to know she was an orphan.

"I…I don't have any parents… I'm an orphan…"

Jem blanched.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Calwyn smiled at him.

"It's ok. You didn't know." She sighed, then started to tell him of her life

"I was found on the steps of the Ward in Redmont when I was about, maybe three or four years old. I grew up there, along with my ward mates and friends, Simon Collins, Olivia Wood, Alexis Ward and... Jonathan Night"

She stuttered on the last name but kept going.

"When you turn fifth teen in the ward you go to what we call Choosing day. It's where you can pick what craft and job you wish to apply too. There's Battle School, Scribe School, Horse School, Cooking, Diplomats, Smiths, Seamstress School, and…"

James looked captivated and said

"Ranger Corps?" she nodded.

"Uh huh. And for the first time, they allowed a girl to join. Me"

After that it was all pretty straight forward. She told him of her training, at first how hard it was, but enjoyable all the same. She told him of fair days and school in the ward.

James seemed impressed with the fact she could speak Gallic, Nihon-ja, Scadian, Scoti and Hibernia. Five languages and he asked her to speak some for him.

She said in Scoti

"_You are beautiful"_ but when he asked what she said, she was to embarrassed to tell him the truth. He'd probably think her weird. He'd probably think to himself, boys are handsome not beautiful.

But to her, handsome didn't quite cover it. He was beautiful and that was that. So instead of telling him the truth, she told him

"Uhhh…it means…" she gestured to the sky, where the sun was visible but so was the moon due to reflection. "One alone is not enough. You need both together"

He understood, grinned and said

"That's brilliant. I wish I could speak something other than Hibernia and common tongue"

Calwyn grinned and had a crazy idea. She seemed to have a lot of those lately

"How about I teach you Nihon-ja? It's a beautiful language" it would suit you, she thought.

He was pleased and agreed and for the rest of the ride, Calwyn taught Nihon-ja. He was a quick learner and was speaking quite well for only having learned it a few hours ago.

That night Calwyn decided to sleep outside, under the stars instead of in her tent. Jem had the same idea and they spent a while telling each other the name of constellations in Hibernian and Araluen.

Calwyn yawned, rolled over and whispered

"Good night Jem" and was asleep before she could hear his reply.

0o0

Jem had had the most wonderful and exciting day. He had learned some of a new language, and talked with someone who understood him clearly.

He had even learned a few new tracking tips from Ranger's Will and Halt, learnt new sword fighting techniques from Ranger Gilan and knight Prince Horace.

After she had said goodnight, she had fallen asleep so quickly. She must have worn herself out. Jem looked over and noticed her blanket had fallen away from her.

He got up, and tucked her back in. Then without knowing why, he brushed away a loose strand of Calwyn's hair and stroked her cheek with his finger.

"Good night"

He shook himself out of his daze and retuned to his own bedroll. When he closed his eyes, Calwyn's face appeared.

He wasn't to know she was doing the same thing. Calwyn heard Jem's promise reply in her head, and an outward smile appeared on her face.

Little did the both of them know their promises wouldn't be able to be kept. Little did they know, the danger they were about to walk into.

0o0


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is my ninth chapter! Oh my god, I can't believe I've wrote so much!**

0o0

It was mid-day and the sun was hidden beneath grey storms, making the air, sticky and humid.

Calwyn could feel the sweat running down her face but ignored it. She was currently crouched on her feet, gazing intently at the tracks before her.

She'd give the Shadows one thing, they were good at hiding their tracks. Calwyn and her friends had, had to split up yesterday since there were so many false tracks that had been laid.

Will and Horace had returned at nightfall saying their tracks had hit a dead end at a cliff. Halt, her mentor had yet to return. The others were now eating the hard travelling biscuits with jerky, talking and chatting away behind her.

She rolled her eyes inwardly, but didn't say anything. She knew the others thought what she was doing was a waste of time, but she didn't think so. There was something about all the false tracks that nipped the back of her mind.

Calwyn studied the tracks harder. They were 10 riders, each riding at a comfortable pace. Almost as if they knew Calwyn and her companions wouldn't be able to track them.

She sighed and gave up. She knew there was something she was missing something, they all were missing something, but she couldn't figure it out.

She walked over and sat in between Will and Jem mindful of the smug look on Gilan's face and the knowing one on Horace's.

For the past two and a half weeks she had know them she had grown closer to both of them. Not as close as she was to Will but close enough to stop calling them 'Ranger' and 'Your Highness'.

She fought to urge to smack Gilan upside the head, and chewed on her biscuit.

"So find anything?" Jem asked her. She shook her and swallowed. She knew she was frowning in annoyance but she didn't try to stop it.

"No"

Gilan looked even smugger and lucky for him, Calwyn wasn't sitting next to him.

"I told you it was a waste of time Whirlwind. If Will and I didn't find anything what made you think you would?"

She knew he had a point but that didn't stop her from sighing in frustration and throwing up her hands, despite the affection use of Gilan's nickname for her. Jem nudged her to get her attention

"Your mentor probably found something. I bet that's why he hasn't come back yet"

She nodded but still she felt like there was something they were missing about it all.

"It's just…I don't know, I think there may be something we're missing. No I **know** there's something we're missing, but whenever I think I know what it is, it slips from my mind like water, and it's driving me insane"

All of them were watching her, but she didn't care. She wished they could just find the Shadows, knock them senseless, just a little, then bring them back to King Sean and have it done with.

Just as Horace was about to reply, a sigh came from the shadows of the trees and a cloaked figure stepped forward. Calwyn was faster than the others. She had no idea how she knew he was there before he announced himself she just did.

She had her bow raised with an arrow knocked in less than three seconds. Faster than Will even. The figure lowered his hood but until Calwyn was definitely sure it was him she didn't lower her bow.

Halt and came and joined them. He looked to her and nodded his approval. Calwyn's heart soared. Halt never showed outward praise but for him to nod to her, make her feel lighter than she had in days.

She only ever wanted her mentor's approval, never from anyone else.

Halt shook his head at the rest of the others.

"I would think that a warrior prince, soon-to-be king, and two fully trained Ranger's would be better at knowing when they're being watched. For an apprentice, and one who's only been an apprentice for 3 months, to beat all of you in reaction time is shocking"

Gilan stared at him in shock

"But we didn't hear you, or Abelard so how were we supposed to know you were there?"

"Well the girl heard me, so there's no excuse for you" Calwyn wanted to laugh at the look on Gilan, Will, and Horace's faces.

They looked like they were pouting children.

Halt sat down and Calwyn went to sit beside him. She would never admit it aloud but she missed her mentor when he was gone. She felt she wasn't completely safe without him there.

"Did you find anything sir?" despite the fact Calwyn felt a little closer to her mentor now, she still couldn't break the habit of calling him sir.

"Nothing, I'm afraid. The result is the same as yours was I'd bet. False trails, dead ends. I went in every direction but the cursed scum-"

Calwyn jerked upright and gasped. Halt raised his eyebrow at her, silently asking her to explain her reaction.

Calwyn could feel her mind and thoughts racing. The thing she knew they had been missing, it suddenly came to her. _I went in every direction _her mentor had said.

She jumped up, raced to her pack and pulled out her journal. It had been her 15th birthday gift from Jon, and he done odd jobs and saved money to buy it for her.

She had done the same, and given him his own journal too. It was a tradition of theirs to give each other journals to write in.

He had even written in a little message and now, whenever she was missing home…missing him….she'd read it.

**Dearest Cal**

**As is our tradition I give you this diary on your birthday for you to fill with special thoughts. Special thoughts of your wonderful life. **

**I know sometimes you feel like you're alone but you're not. **

**You'll always have me there for you, and I know I'll always have you. **

**Happy Birthday Calwyn**

**All my love**

**Your best friend **

**Jonathan. **

Calwyn missed Jon terribly, and it was driving her mad. What was wrong with her?

She tore a spare piece of paper out the back, and came and sat back down.

She took out a pencil from her pocket and started to draw a map of the area, starting with the border of TrueRose Palace.

"Will, tell me what direction the first tracks we found were going."

Every single one of them looked confused.

"Why?"

Calwyn sighed and finished her map. She was now extremely glad Halt had made her sit for hours coping maps to perfection, instead of allowing her to walk with him into town.

"Please Will, just tell me"

Will still looked puzzled but did as she asked.

"The first set of tracks went northwest"

Calwyn drew a faint dotted line marking out the tracks, going northwest.

"Ok what direction were the second going in?"

Gilan shared a glance with Horace and came and looked over her shoulder at what she was drawing

"Calwyn what does this have to do with tracking the Shadows"

Calwyn turned and looked up at him.

"Just humour me Gil"

Halt was watching her with that ever-grim frown but right now, Calwyn's mind was running to fast to notice.

"The second pair went east"

Jem's face went clear with understanding, and he came and sat right next to her. So close to her, his arm brushed hers and sent a little wave of warmth up her arm.

He smiled at her and pointed with his finger to her hand-drawn map.

"They then went south, then northwest again" she nodded and drew the line following the tracks direction.

They then went, west, northwest, northwest, east, south, northwest, east, south, northwest and Northwest once more.

"There. Now look at the direction of the tracks. Anyone notice anything?"

Jem nodded and pointed to one of the lines going northwest.

"The majority of the tracks go northwest"

Calwyn smiled.

"Exactly. I don't think those ones are false tracks. We're still travelling northwest, into the mountains…"

"…And the ones we've been following haven't ended!" Jem finished for her.

Will smiled and squeezed her shoulder. Horace chuckled, and Gilan shook his head in dis-belief.

"I should have figured that out" Gilan sighed.

"I see why Halt here, chose you as an apprentice. You're one smart girl Calwyn" Horace grinned at her.

She blushed at the praise. Before she knew what was happening Will had picked her up, spun her around and hugged her.

"Well down Cal!"

She felt her face drain a little of colour, both because it hurt her side and because Will called her Cal for the second time.

Only Jon ever called her that, and it just brought home the fact, that she hadn't seen him for so long, and who knew how long she would still be here.

Will must have seen her go pale, or seen the pain in her eyes, for he looked at her in concern.

"Calwyn, are you all right?"

She felt tears begin to sting the backs of her eyes, but pushed them away, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She turned away and faced her mentor.

She waited hoping for another nod, but all she got was a raised eyebrow. She sighed.

"Right, then lets get going. Now we know the general direction of where these scum are going, we don't have to follow every damn trail we come across."

Halt walked away and went to mount his Abelard. The others followed and once again they were riding on. Calwyn put her journal away, and felt eyes on her.

Her gaze met gold and she frowned.

"What? What is it?"

Jem frowned back and then gestured towards her pack

"Where did you get that book? The one you took and put back into your pack?"

Calwyn felt herself blush red. She had no idea why, she had no reason to be embarrassed about it.

"It was a birthday gift from my…best friend"

Jem nodded and looked a little conflicted for some reason.

"Whose your best friend? What's her name?

Again she blushed.

Will could hear everything the two of them were saying in the back, and again that fierce protective nature came over him. He saw Calwyn blush and had a pretty good idea who Calwyn's best friend was.

"Umm, my best's friend's name is… **his** name is Jonathan, but everyone calls him Jon"

Will saw the boy's face go hard as stone and he had a suspicion as to why.

"Oh. Do you…I don't know, miss him at all?"

Both Will and Jem saw Calwyn's eyes go sad, and knew she was trying not to cry.

"Yes. Yes I miss him. He was the only one in the Ward who liked me for me. I didn't have to pretend to be something I wasn't. Even though he can drive me mad…he's still there for me"

Will could see how hard it was for her to say, and Jem could too. He felt an emotion, so hot and fierce he swore he would burst into flames, but pushed it down.

"What craft did this Jonathan take?" Calwyn frowned at the question and turned back to Jem.

"He was chosen for Battle School. When we were little, he was always talking about becoming a knight, like his father. I'm glad he got what he wanted. I know he'll make a great knight someday"

Jem nodded then went silent. A knight. A goddamn knight! How in the hell could he compete with that? Him an Apprentice Palace Guard, go up against an Araluen knight? He couldn't compete with that.

Jem frowned. Why would he want to compete with that? Surely he and Calwyn were just friends. He was just curious about her that was all.

Calwyn smiled and Jem smiled back. Did she know what her smile did to his heart beat? What effect she had on others? Jem knew there was no point denying it. He had fallen head over heels.

"So, Mr Apprentice Palace Guard what about you? is there anyone you miss?"

Jem nodded, and surprised himself with the answer.

"Yes. My four friends from training, Jackson Sparks, Hallia Cross, Mitchel Scorch and Cole Johnson, but I just call them Jacks, Hally, Mitch and CJ."

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Which one is your best friend, or closest friend if you like?"

Will and now Horace too, heard every single word.

They could see the fearful look in Calwyn's eyes as she asked the boy who he was close too. Both of them were married and Horace had a son, Gareth who was only 2 years old.

They knew the signs when they saw them. Will shared a glance with Horace but neither of them said anything as Jem replied

"I'd have to say Hally. We arrived at the same time, and we're in most of each other's classes. She's like your best friend Jon. I don't have to pretend with her, and though sometimes I want to stich her mouth closed, I don't know what I'd do without her"

Calwyn nodded and looked away.

"Oh" was all she said.

Jem saw the hurt and disappointment in her dark eyes, and wondered at it. Something he'd said, had hurt her, but he couldn't figure out what. Instead he kept his mouth closed.

The rest of the ride was silent, as Gilan and Halt followed the tracks leading northwest.

Calwyn hadn't been able to say much else. She felt…something when Jem had told her he was close to his friend Hallia.

Her heart was pounding painfully, and it felt like it was being torn out her chest and ripped to little pieces in front of her.

She shook herself. Why did she care? So what if Jem had a close friend who was a girl. Jon was her best friend and closest friend and he was a boy. It didn't mean anything.

Did it?

She knew she was pitifully hoping it didn't mean anything, and she knew it was pathetic but she couldn't stop.

She had no idea Jem's thoughts were on the same lines as hers.

The both of them had no idea, they were being watched and Will and Horace had heard every word. Will shared both an annoyed frown and pitying glance with Horace. They knew the kids thoughts, and they knew how they felt.

Didn't mean they liked having a golden eyed, black haired boy having feelings for the girl who had practically turned into their little sister.

But they did understand.

0o0

They finally stopped at nightfall, and Calwyn sighed in relief. Her side had been hurting her all day, not to mention her ankle, and the cut on her forehead had opened up thanks to a traitorous low hanging branch.

The others were already unsaddling their own horses, and she dismounted. As her feet touched the ground she swayed and had to cling to Dash's back in order to stay standing.

She went to take a step away but again swayed, and almost collapsed to the ground. She didn't notice Jem come up to her and catch her around her waist and hold her upright.

After the awkward earlier conversation, Calwyn felt uncomfortable but was glad he had caught her, and stopped her from falling flat on her face.

"You all right?"

She nodded and for once didn't try to struggle free from his arms. She leaned on him and tried to get her head to stop spinning.

"I'm fine just, a little woozy. The riding must have tired me out a little more than I thought"

Jem was surprised. For once Calwyn had admitted she was hurting and exhausted. Well she said she was a little tired, but it was something.

Jem half carried her over to where Will was setting up a fire and helped her sit down on the ground.

"Here, sit down. I'll put up the tents tonight."

Calwyn nodded but still put up a protest. She felt bad letting the others do all the work

"Are you sure Jem? I'm just a little dizzy I can put up the tents"

Jem shook his head.

"Oh no, you stay here. You're exhausted. After all how is your ankle and cracked rib supposed to heal if you won't rest?"

"But Jem-"

"No buts Calwyn"

She nodded and went silent. She heard the tone in Jem's voice. It was the same tone Halt used. The one that said he wasn't to be argued with.

"Ok" she yawned and for some reason Jem smiled. He pushed her gently down, until she laid on her back then covered her with his own cloak to keep her warm

"Try to get some sleep before dinner. It'll help" before he could stand, Calwyn grabbed onto his hand and squeezed.

Jem was shocked. Her hand was small and dainty and yet had as many calluses and scars as his did. He found he liked holding her hand. It sent jolts of heat up his arm and made his own head spin.

"Thank you" she whispered then let go of his hand and closed her eyes.

Jem nodded, stood and went to set up the tents. Will was pleased. He could never get Calwyn to admit she needed help.

She was always the first one up and the last to go to sleep. She served everyone else before she ate. She was so independent, even when she was falling over from hunger and exhaustion she never said a word of complaint.

Will could see her chest rising as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. She must be really tired. Will felt guilty for not having noticed how drained Calwyn was.

From now on he vowed to keep a closer watch on her. Will chopped up carrots, potatoes, onions and leeks and threw them in his pot with fresh caught meat, by Gilan, some water and a packet of his own blended spices. Then he left the stew to simmer.

Horace joined them and sat next to Will watching Calwyn sleep soundly beside him.

"She looks so peaceful, younger, innocent." Will nodded.

"She looks like a little girl, no older than twelve. When she's awake she's always frowning as if her head can't keep up with her thoughts. Like she's trying to figure out some great puzzle"

Horace watched as Calwyn turned over and faced them, her face blank and still.

"I know. When she frowns like that, she looks like Halt does. Trying to understand everyone and everything when they see it"

They went silent as Jem, Gilan and Halt joined them. Gilan was telling Jem how at ease Calwyn had been on the ship coming here compared to the rest of them. Swinging and hanging from the rigging with her feet, like an acrobat.

Gilan laughed and Horace, Will and Jem shushed him.

"Shut up Gilan, you'll wake her up!" Gilan frowned in confusion and Horace pointed to Calwyn asleep under Jem's cloak.

"Remember she got trampled three days ago, and got hurt. She's exhausted. So keep it down!" Gilan nodded and sat down on Will's other side, and Jem sat down beside Calwyn.

They planned their next move, and attack plans and when they finished the stew was done. Horace, Will and Gilan didn't want to wake Calwyn up but Jem knew better.

He shook her gently, even though Will was telling him to let her lie.

"Calwyn. Come on, stews done and you need to eat"

Halt was watching the two young ones as he ate his stew and his thoughts came to the same conclusion Will, Horace and Gilan had.

He found he strongly disliked it. He too didn't like the idea of the boy having feelings for his apprentice, but unlike the others he didn't know why.

Calwyn moaned as Jem shook her and sat up and clutched her sore side. Jem looked stricken and started apologise. Calwyn smiled and slowly untensed.

"Oh stop it would you. it was an accident, you didn't know this was the side with the cracked ribs"

Jem still apologised once more and then handed her own bowl filled with stew. Calwyn felt a little sick at the sight of the food. Jem saw the look and felt worry come over him.

"You have to eat. You refused to eat anything at late noon and you haven't had anything since mid-morning. You'll just make yourself sick and weak"

Calwyn nodded and started to eat, though it was hard for every sip she took.

Will was frowning at him and Gilan asked

"How did you know that? That's sound like information a healer or a healer's apprentice would know"

Jem nodded and after he was sure Calwyn was eating he answered

"All the Palace Guard Apprentices get basic medical training. But I know more because during my free time, I like to help out in the Palace infirmary. The head Healer there, Lucian, says that the more a person knows about healing the more equipped they are in battle and such"

Halt nodded and took a sip of his coffee

"Good advice. Smart man"

Jem nodded and chewed some of his own dinner.

"Yes sir. He is. He was the one who found me…" Jem went pale and trailed off. Calwyn heard the tone and looked up.

She knew the look in Jem's eyes. Confusion, pain, sadness. She knew it all to well. She put down her barely eaten food and turned fully to face him.

She took up his hands, for once not caring the others were there, and looked right into his pain filled gold honey eyes.

"Jem…you're an orphan. Aren't you?"

If it was possible his expression turned even more pained. Calwyn tightened her grip on his hands and he did the same. He sighed then looked away.

Calwyn felt so very sorry for him. She was an orphan too, she knew what it was like. She turned to glare at Will, Gilan, Horace, and she even had the guts to glare at her mentor, telling them to go away.

Gilan dragged off Horace, and Halt shrugged and went into his tent. Will stayed, and Calwyn knew why. He was an orphan too, and like her, Jem had become closer to Will than the others.

Calwyn sighed but turned back to Jem.

"Jem, I know how you feel, I'm an orphan too" he turned back and Calwyn almost recoiled at the rage in his eyes.

"Do you?! Tell me Calwyn do you remember your parents?"

She shook her head. Jem ripped his hands from hers and stood and walked away and stopped just five paces away.

"No, I don't. I was about three, or four, when I came to the ward, you'd think I would remember something but…no"

Jem whorled round and gestured wildly with his hands. Calwyn was glad he had put down his bowl, otherwise Jem, her and Will would be wearing his stew.

"Well I do! I remember everything! From my mother's laugh, to my father's voice to my little's sister sweet face! I remember years of memories up until-"

He swallowed, and Calwyn and Will were staring wide-eyed at him. Jem took a deep breath, then closed his gold eyes.

"Up until they were robbed and cut down right in front of me."

Will was frozen in shock and anger. Calwyn had no idea how she plucked up the courage, to stand, make her way over to Jem and put her arms around him.

He pulled her close and his shoulders started to shake. Calwyn glared at Will still sitting down and he got the hint. He got up and went into his tent.

Calwyn pulled Jem down, to sit on a near-by log, and let lean on her shoulder.

She was…stunned. She had never heard nor seen a boy cry before. Boys were different, they were still classed as kids. But Jem wasn't a little boy crying. It was the sad sobs of a man, who had seen too much. He didn't shed any tears, too manly for that, but he was sobbing.

"I'm sorry Jem. I'm so sorry" she didn't know what else to say.

After a while he calmed down and went silent and still. Then he pulled back, wiped furiously at his eyes and laughed.

"Sorry for… for breaking down right in front of you"

He was red with embarrassment. She smiled sadly and shook her head at him.

"You don't have to be sorry. You did nothing wrong. You lost your parents, you're allowed to be sad"

He nodded and went silent. They didn't hear Will come back and sit down beside them.

Jem jumped about a foot in the air, when he realised Will was there. Will smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I understand exactly how you feel. My mother was killed in front of me too. My father was killed in battle. I think I'm the only one who understands every single thing you're thinking"

Jem smiled then picked up his stew and swallowed a mouthful.

"Well I'm thinking I should be dead along with them, seeing as I just stood there and let them die"

Calwyn covered her mouth with her hands.

"James! You can't talk like-" she stood and stopped. She was swaying and the forest and trees around her were spinning.

Will and Jem weren't paying attention, at least not much. Gilan had come out of his own tent to check on the horses and saw her staggering on her feet.

"Will…" just as Will turned around she collapsed to her knees.

She had stood up to fast and pulled her cracked rib, and now she couldn't breathe, and all she could was cough, to regain her breath.

Jem, Will and Gilan rushed to her side and crowded her. She started to rock and Will lowered her gently to the ground.

"I…just…stood up…to fast" Will shook is head, and felt her side, and she hissed out in pain. Will picked up her and placed her down by the fire to see better.

Her side was covered in yellow, blue, and black bruises.

"Calwyn you should have said something earlier"

He gave her a medicinal herb drink and Calwyn gulped every last drop. Gilan shared a concerned glace with Will. Jem was sent to bed, to which he protested, but did as he was ordered.

Halt came out, asked if she was all right, then set the watch for that night. First was her mentor, then Gilan, Horace, Jem then Will.

Calwyn wasn't allowed to take watch. She was told to drink another medicinal drink again and Will wrapped up her ankle again.

"Will, I…have to…take watch…otherwise it's not…fair…on you…"

Will shook his head and tucked her in.

"No. You need to rest. Now go to sleep"

He kissed her forehead, and left her to go to his own tent.

Calwyn was lying down on her back stunned. Will had kissed her forehead. Tucked her in, taken care of her, just like a big brother would. She felt tears come to her eyes.

She didn't feel like she didn't belong anymore. A least not much. Horace, Gilan and Will had turned into the three big brothers she had always wanted.

Her mentor Halt…well, she would never say it out loud to him but, in her eyes he had become a father figure to her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Realising she wasn't completely alone didn't help the massive heartache and homesickness thought.

She still missed Olivia, Alexis, Simon….and Jon. Especially Jon.

With his quiet laugh and serious, shining eyes, and night black hair, and mid-night blue eyes.

She had no idea what to name the new feelings stirring in her chest but she found she liked them, despite the awful pounding they gave her heart.

No matter how long it took her to get home to Araluen she would be so happy to see Jon again.

Her heart sank. When she went home, she would have to say goodbye to Jem. She would probably never see him again, and again her heart ached.

Jem had become such a close friend. As close as Jon was and she couldn't imagine never seeing him again. They could write to each other, send messages but it wouldn't be the same in person.

She sighed and with her conflicting emotions all over the place she fell into such a deep sleep nothing could wake her up.

0o0


	10. Chapter 10

0o0

It was an hour past midnight and it was Horace's watch. Calwyn had been woken when Gilan had tripped over a log on his way back to his tent.

Now she lay awake. Her side was killing her, and her ankle throbbed. Will had done a good job wrapping it up and binding it but it still hurt.

She found her thoughts far away, across the sea, back at Redmont.

It had now been nearly three weeks since she had last seen the green woods and the cabin and the castle.

She could hear every little sound from Horace's breathing about 20 paces away, to the little rush of the stream down the slight hill.

Just as she started to go back to sleep again, she heard a noise that didn't belong in the night-time air around her.

It was the sound of soft footsteps sneaking through the forest. She could feel the vibration through the ground she lay on.

She knew it was probably stupid of her not to call out for Horace, but there was something off about the footsteps. There was more than one set of them, and it intrigued her.

Calwyn slowly got to her feet, biting her lip to stop from yelping in pain. And picked up her bow and unsheathed her Saxe and throwing knife.

She walked silently into the forest, with only one little backward glace to her friend's tent. God, if her mentor caught her sneaking off into the forest alone, he was going to murder her.

She followed her ears and kept a sharp eye out, and found herself traveling a little down hill, towards the stream. There she stopped and hid in some bushes.

They were voices.

"They're all here sir"

"All 20 Slash?"

There was a whimper, that Calwyn guessed was a girl's voice.

"Definitely sir. No one noticed anything, when that _unfortunate _fire started. It was all most to easy."

There was laughter and Calwyn, unable to curb her curiosity any longer, looked over the bushes to see.

She had to bite down on her hand to stop from screaming.

There were three Traveller wagons parked, horses grazing. Calwyn counted 10 men, three of which were closer to her than the others. She guessed they had been the ones talking earlier.

There, sitting in a line were 20 girls ranging from 10 to 17. All dirty, worn out and tired. Some were covered in blood, and some had clothes ripped. Every single one of them wore the same expressions of fear, defeat and sadness.

It made Calwyn's blood boil just watching. It was then she figured it out. These were the Shadows. They had kidnapped all those girls from the moon-fair at TrueRose.

Like the little thin faced man Slash said, once the fire started it would be hard to miss 20 girls that had gone missing.

A little girl with dirt streaked blonde hair and a small innocent face, started to cry. A girl Calwyn's age tried to shush her, but two burly men had already made their way over.

"I want to go home! I want mama" one man slapped her across the face and it was enough to stun her silent. Calwyn heard the smack and it took all of her will power not to shoot him.

"Shut up!"

The girls were told to stand, and were shoved into two of the wagons. The little blonde girl was picked up and rocked, and Calwyn saw her tear streaked face disappear into the wagon.

Calwyn ducked back behind the bushes. She was shaking.

"That's how they've been doing it… Travelling wagons. No one goes near Travellers…those sick, smart scumbags"

She had to tell her mentor and the others about this. She had found them.

She got up, backed away, her eyes on the group just down the hill below her. She unsheathed her Saxe knife just encase and was glad for her mentor's rule number 3. _Always have your knives._

She was almost home free until she turned around, ran into a wall of muscle, twisted her bad ankle and went down.

Hands gripped her forearms and lifted her up off the ground and Calwyn looked up into an angry, furious, cunning face of another man. This man was average height, but looked agile, fast, and he had long brown hair, and sharp piercing grey eyes.

She kicked out but he held her too tightly. Then she remembered she still had her Saxe knife in her hand, and drove it dove it down, hilt first into his arm.

He let her go with a roar and she landed on the ground hard, then scrambled to her feet and raced off.

Her heart was pounding and she found it hard to breath as she raced through the forest back to camp. She could hear the man running after her just as silent as she was.

She could see the dying fire and she felt relieved. Just as she stepped out to yell for Horace a hand went over her mouth and one trapped her arms against her body.

"Nice try. But you can't get away from me" he started to drag her backwards. So Calwyn used a dirty trick she had learned from the Battle School Apprentices at home.

She dragged her foot down his shin, and stomped on his foot, then jerked her elbow up into his nose. He didn't let go, only grabbed her throat.

She clawed at the hands holding her throat, but the hand was holding to tight.

"All right I'm going to let you go slightly. If you scream I'll snap your neck, got it?" she had no choice but to nod. The man dropped her feet to the ground and let go slightly so she could breathe, and choke out a sentence.

For some reason Calwyn couldn't force herself to scream out for others to do something. Her tongue was frozen, she couldn't speak. The man smiled like a cat that's trapped a small bird.

Calwyn suddenly knew what he was going to do with her.

Better make that small, **helpless, **bird.

"Now, you're going to come with me. Make one move to run and I'll kill you" she managed to nod again.

She felt tears of both pain and despair run down her face, as she heard Horace walk to wake Jem for his turn of the watch.

She struggled and tried to get his attention. He turned in their direction and squinted in their direction. He seemed undecided and then all too soon she was dragged away.

After a minute or two she managed to get her mouth free and she struggled and screamed

"Will! Gilan, Horace! Jem!" she screamed their names as if merely shouting for them, would get her out of this predicament.

There was nothing but silence. She went limp.

She was done for. She was doomed. She was now going to become like the 20 girls in those wagons.

She wasn't the hunter anymore. She was the hunted.

0o0

Halt shot up in his tent as he heard a scream.

Surely that hadn't been his apprentice? She was fast asleep by the fire.

He peeked outside the tent flaps and saw her blanket and form.

What Halt didn't know was, the blanket wasn't Calwyn's form and in the dim light it looked like she was still laying down.

Halt nodded assured she was still there, then went back to sleep.

Halt would berate and beat himself mentally over his stupidity for days on end when he found out how wrong he had been.

Will would constantly pace, trying to figure out how to find her. Gilan would bit his lip and try to think of a way to find the Shadows and Calwyn.

Horace would curse himself to no end for not noticing she had been taken.

Jem would punch a tree and curse himself too for not checking on her.

All of them would hate themselves during the next few days and all of them hoped that their mistake wouldn't cost them the high price of losing Calwyn.

0o0

Calwyn was struggling to keep up with her captor's stride and he walked, dragging her with him.

Soon they were in the clearing across the stream making their way towards the man Slash and his boss. The man holding her yelled

"Hey Jagger, look what I found sneaking around in the bushes!" she was thrown down onto the ground.

There was silence then as the man, handed her knives to the boss, Jagger who examined them then peered down at her and said

"Well, if I'm not mistaken Snatch you've snatched a Ranger Apprentice. I should have know that sap for a king Sean would send for Araluen Ranger's sooner or later"

Snatch, correctly named it seemed to Calwyn, picked her back up and held her in front of Jagger, who inspected every inch of her. Like she was a fine prize to be won.

Jagger touched her hair, lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Well she's the right age, the right colouring. I think she's special enough to be introduced to dear old Jameson don't you think boys?"

They nodded.

"Name?" Calwyn refused to talk. She would tell these scum nothing.

She was hit across the face so hard she was knocked off her feet.

"I'd answer if I were you girl" Snatch growled.

Jagger held up his hand and smiled

"Now, now there's no call for that Snatch. We're not uncivilised savages"

Calwyn laughed as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Says the rat, who kidnaps young girls and beats them half to death"

Snatch growled and went to hit her again but Jagger stopped him. He stepped close to her and leaned in and again inspected her.

He smiled a pleasant smile but she wasn't fooled.

"Such bite little tigress. Tell me are all Ranger corps members as brave and charming as you?"

Calwyn stared him down, refusing to back off.

She could hear her mentor's voice in her head, as she always did when she needed advice. _There are thirteen rules you follow when you're my apprentice. Rule number one is never let your guard down. _

She wasn't going to disobey her mentor.

She smiled back.

"Brave? And here I was thinking that a snake like you wouldn't know the meaning of the word"

He just laughed.

"Such courage. Tell me who is your mentor?"

Calwyn didn't want to tell these twits anything but, she knew they would do worse than just hit her if she didn't comply. She didn't care though. She wasn't saying a word.

"That's all right I think I can guess, I only have three options. Ranger Will Treaty, the one with ginger hair, or Ranger Halt. I'm going to guess Ranger Halt, for only an apprentice of his would have the gall to speak to me as you do"

Slash whispered in Jagger's ear then disappeared. Snatch stayed by his boss's side. Calwyn almost wanted to laugh. Did that brute honestly think she could hurt them?

Hello she was smaller than even Will was. She didn't show outward sign of her amusement at the fact though.

Jagger smiled again, then whistled and a young boy of about 12 came over, bowed and said

"Yes sir?"

"George take our guest to the third wagon, and then finish your other chores. Snatch go with them and make sure she's… comfortable"

They nodded, the boy George bowed and then walked away. Snatch grabbed her arm and dragged her off to a hidden third wagon at the front of the line.

She was shoved in after George, and he showed her to the seat by the window and told her to sit. For a wagon it was quite big. With a table and benches for meals at one end and hammocks at the other.

The little boy looked uneasy and said

"This is Mr Jagger's wagon but he shares it with Snatch, Slash, and Hunter. You'll be sleeping in here."

He went to leave but Calwyn reached out and grabbed his sleeve

"Wait! Please…"

He stopped and turned to her. He was small, brown haired and blue eyed. He should be at home with his parents and having fun, not working for assassins and kidnapers.

"Tell me. How did you end up here? You're so young"

George scoffed.

"I'm an orphan and it was Jagger who found me, took me in and taught me the tricks of the trade. Now I work with him"

Calwyn sadly shook her head.

"No George you work **for **him. He treats you like a servant. Not an equal"

George just rolled his eyes, knocked on the door and Snatch opened it and let him out. It was locked behind him.

Calwyn stood up, made her way to the door and tried to handle, slowly. It wouldn't budge. She was locked in. She was trapped.

There was a yell, and shouts and one piercing whistle. The door opened and in stepped Slash, Snatch, Jagger and someone she didn't know.

He was a little older than her maybe seventeen, tall, thin framed and pale. He had calluses all over his hands and arms.

He had blue black hair, and dark eyes eyes. He wore all black, and had a longbow, quiver and a sword at his hip. Calwyn guessed he had many daggers stashed on his person, for he seemed like the type.

He nodded her way then went and sat at the table with the other three.

Calwyn looked out the window as the wagon moved forward. There was no hope now.

Her mentor and the others would never guess she had been taken by the Shadows, and they were travelling around in Traveller wagons.

She would just have to find a way to escape on her own.

Once she got away, she could track down the others.

The wagon went over a bump and Calwyn collided with wall and banged her cracked rib.

She yelped and clutched her side. Jagger, Slash and Snatch turned her way but then turned back to their conversation again.

The other one, the one she guessed to be Hunter frowned her way, got up and came to her. He stared at her, as if he was just seeing her

"What's the matter?"

She shook her head, but again the wagon went over a bump, and again she banged her side.

"Damn it!' the man she guessed to be Hunter frowned then sat beside her. He shrugged after a minute or two then walked away.

Calwyn went back to staring out the small window from her seat.

Back at camp, Will, Horace, Gilan and her mentor would still be asleep. Jem would be on watch.

They would wake up in the morning and find she was gone. Disappeared without a trace.

She sighed. Now she had no hope of ever going home to Araluen. If the pattern held, she would be beaten, and her memories would be wiped clean, and she would remember nothing.

She would never see her mentor Halt, Will, Gilan, Horace or Jem again. She'd never return to Redmont or to the cabin in the woods.

She would never spend another evening practicing her shooting or riding her horse.

She would never hear Jon's laugh or see the smile on his face again.

She would never laugh at Jem's jokes and she would never see his gold eyes again.

Whatever happened from now on she was on her own.

And while she was on her own, she would have to escape, and she would have to do so soon.

The wagon hit another bump and she cursed.

It started to rain and Calwyn felt her heart sink. Her tracks would be washed away.

They would never find her now.

She was done for.

She was alone.

0o0


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter eleven. **

0o0

The morning dawned bright and early. It was dawn and it was Will's watch, the last of the night.

He stretched, and jumped down from the tree he had sat in to take his turn of the watch.

He went to start the fire for coffee and stopped, frozen in his tracks.

The spot where had Calwyn had fallen asleep by the fire last night was empty and her blanket lay discarded on the ground.

Will couldn't move, he couldn't even yell out for the others, he was completely frozen.

There was a curse as he saw Gilan crawling out of the tent he now shared with the boy Jem.

Both stopped, exchanged a glance then walked over to him their backs to Calwyn's empty place.

"Will? Will what's wrong?"

Will could do nothing but point. Gilan turned around and his eyes widened. Jem turned too, and like Will he froze then after a minute swore.

"What's going on?" it was Horace and he had crawled out of his tent, yawning.

He saw the direction they were all looking in and started to stutter

"W-what? H-how?..." he turned to Halt's tent, realised he wasn't up and shouted "Halt! I think you should come out here!"

There was a curse then Halt stood and walked over

"All right this had better be good, and there had better be coffee"

Halt stood, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"All right. Care to explain why you're all standing frozen like statues?"

Will pointed again, and Halt turned in the direction he indicated. Halt felt his eyes narrow, though no other outward sign showed.

Last night he had seen his apprentice fall fast asleep by the fire, tired and worn out. Now she was gone. All that was left was her blanket.

Halt turned back to Will and the others.

"All right. Will go see if you can find anything. The rest of you pack up camp"

They got to work. Will and Halt looking for tracks or some sign as to where Calwyn had gone. Jem, Gilan and Horace packed up the tents, and saddled the horses.

"Halt!"

Will was crouched in front of some tracks. There were two pairs one smaller than the other, and the smaller pair were scuffed, telling Will the owner had struggled.

Calwyn had been ambushed, or dragged from her bed. Either way, she hadn't willingly gone off into the woods by herself and gotten lost.

Then as Halt came and crouched beside him, Will picked up a knife off the ground. It was Calwyn's Saxe knife and it was covered in blood.

"She didn't just go off by herself Halt. She either heard something, went to investigate and got ambushed on the way back, or she was dragged from her bed"

Halt nodded.

He felt so very furious. He had never wanted to kill someone more than the person who had taken his apprentice.

Halt remembered how she ill she had looked over the past few nights. She had been pale and covered in cuts and bruises, both old and fresh.

Halt felt a feeling of despair and even more rage come over him. He had never felt this way before. He felt…protective. He was angry his apprentice had been taken from him.

This reminded Halt all too painfully of the time Scandians had taken Will to Scandia. Halt had promised to find Will.

It was only later Halt realised why he made such a promise and why he had gone to such lengths to keep it.

Halt had grown to love Will more than an apprentice. He had come to love Will as a son, and still did, though he didn't openly go saying it around, knowing that Will knew.

Now here he was again, making the same promise, but to the girl. To find her. To bring her home.

The girl was his apprentice. He was furious because someone had managed once again to sneak past his defences. That's all.

"Come on. Lets follow the tracks and see where's she gone to"

Will nodded and mounted Tug and Halt mounted Abelard.

As they rode Halt remembered something. He had heard a scream last night. A young girl's scream. He had been barely awake at the time to hear what she had been screaming but now he remembered

"_Halt!" _

His apprentice had been screaming for him. Halt berated himself over and over, for not inspecting the sound. For not checking on his apprentice last night.

Halt then made the same vow he had made to Will all those years ago. For some strange reason he even felt the need to say it softly under his breath.

Knowing his apprentice couldn't hear him didn't stop him.

"I will find you"

It didn't take long for them to find the clearing. It was trampled and Calwyn's tracks had been lost among many.

It was Jem who recognised the Wagon ruts and marks. He counted three of them, and even managed to find Calwyn's footprints again, disappearing by the first wagon.

"Ranger Halt, Ranger Will!"

The others gathered and Jem pointed out the wagon tracks.

"I know these all to well. They're made by traveller wagons. I counted three of them, and Calwyn's footprints disappear into the first wagon. The lead wagon"

Will caught on to Jem's meaning.

"And that's means she wasn't just taken by accident. She was kidnapped"

Jem stood and looked in the direction the wagons had gone. Will thought he looked older and more serious than he had ever see the boy look, in the short time he had known him.

"We have to find her. I don't think ordinary Travellers took Calwyn"

Gilan frowned and asked

"What do you mean?"

Jem gestured around the clearing.

"I mean, this is way too sneaky and crafty even for Travellers. Besides what kind of Travellers do you know that take a girl between the ages 10 to 17, in the middle of a secluded wood, at the same time the ones we're looking for, disappear"

Horace growled, and Gilan looked enraged and Halt swore.

Will was angry.

"Let me see if I understand you right Jem. You mean to tell me the ones we've been tracking almost the entire time we've been here… Were under our noses the whole time!"

Jem nodded looking and feeling just as angry as Ranger Will. He couldn't understand why he felt so mad Calwyn was gone but he did.

Jem then made a promise. Normally he never made promises he knew he couldn't keep but this one he was keeping. He was going to find Calwyn.

He wasn't going to abandon her as he had done his parents. He had followed her out here, and he was going to keep following her. He wasn't going to leave her side again until she was safe.

Jem wasn't to know that someone else was doing the same thing. A small, very badly hurt and hopeless person with black hair, staring out a wagon window as it drove along.

"Come on. Lets go find her"

They all mounted and went to ride off.

It was Halt who told them to wait.

"Someone needs to go back to Sean and tell him what's going on."

They all exchanged glances. It was Horace who spoke first

"Well seeing as I'm a knight and, while I hate to say this, a prince I have a duty to go. Besides Calwyn's like my little sister, I'm not going to abandon her"

Gilan frowned.

"Horace I think I speak for both me and Will when I say, Calwyn's a little sister to us too. I'm staying, since I'm the one who's the master at unseen and unheard movement. And you'll need me to sneak into the camp where they're holding her"

Will coughed and said

"Well I'm not going. I've known Calwyn longer and a lot better than you two. I'm staying to help find her"

Halt sighed, then simultaneously all four of them turned to the remaining member there. Jem stared at them then his face cleared in understanding.

"Oh no don't look at me! I'm staying. I'm the only one here who knows the land." _And I feel a lot more closer to her. _Jem shook himself.Where had that come from?

Again Halt sighed.

"Someone has to go" he looked at them all then his gaze finally rested on Gilan.

"Gilan you're going, because I know with Blaze you'll be back here in less than a day. Now get going"

Gilan tried to argue but to no avail. Soon he and his horse Blaze were disappearing into the trees.

Halt kept thinking about his apprentice and knew that, if any harm had come to her, he would disobey his nephew Sean's orders to bring the Shadows back to be trialled.

No he would kill them.

He wasn't going to let them get away with this.

Halt just had to hope he wasn't to late to save his apprentice. For if the Shadows stuck to their horrifying routine, his apprentice would have her memory wiped.

Halt was going to keep his vow.

He repeated the four simple words over and over in his head. Like a mantra.

"I will find you"

It was a promise, and Halt knew, when it came to giving promises to young ones, promises you kept.

0o0

It was mid-morning when they stopped to rest and water the horses.

Calwyn was sore, tired and still dizzy and being in a bouncing wagon when you had a cracked rib was not enjoyable.

Snatch, Slash, and Jagger got out the wagon and locked the door behind them, leaving the man Hunter and her alone.

Calwyn felt a stab of panic and fear and wished Hunter had gone out with them. She had seen the condition the other captive girls had been in. She wasn't too happy about being locked in a wagon alone with one of Jagger's men.

The one thing she was grateful for, was they had pretty much left her in peace. She looked up and froze. Well, they had left her in peace…until now.

Hunter placed a mug of water on the table just out of her reach in front of her.

"You should drink"

She didn't say a word. She wasn't going to give him a reason to hit her. She knew how these things went. He wanted her to talk, so he could beat her for talking out of turn.

"Its just water. I've haven't poisoned it" the hurt, clearly obvious in his tone made her blood boil. He was trying to make her feel guilty for shunning him when he was trying to 'help' her.

What made her even more mad was the fact, it was working.

She was so furious she forgot her vow not to speak and opened her mouth

"You know I wish I could believe you, but seeing as you're an assassin that kidnaps young girls, lying wouldn't be all that hard to do, for you. So you can see where I have trouble"

She turned back to the window, cursing herself in the five languages she knew, for even speaking to him.

She heard a chuckle and whipped around to see the man laughing.

She glared, and he stopped but he was still smiling wistfully and amusingly at her.

"You remind me of someone I know. He too is witty and sarcastic. It's remarkable how much you take after him"

Now she was confused. Was he insane or just plain creepy? Hunter sighed, rolled his eyes then took a sip of the water he tried to give her.

He sat and then after a minute he glanced at her.

"See? Not poisoned. Now drink"

He pushed the cup closer to her, and eyeing him the whole time, Calwyn awkwardly swung her legs down and reached across and picked up the mug.

She watched him over the rim as she drank. The water flowed down her throat and eased the ache. She had been coughing since she had been thrown in here, but hadn't dared ask for water.

She put down the mug and eyed Hunter again. His brown eyes blazed as he gazed at her.

"Thanks…?"

He smiled at her again.

"It's Hunter"

She nodded, glad he had clarified her suspicions then held out her hand.

"Calwyn" he shook, then let go.

He smiled, glad she was at least talking, and re-filled her mug.

Hunter frowned, then leaned forward and gazed at her, thoughtfully

"Here drink some more. You've been locked in here for hours"

Calwyn could sense he generally was trying to help. She didn't trust him, but she trusted him a lot more than any of Jagger's other men.

"Thanks"

Before they could say anything more the door was unlocked and Jagger walked back in.

His sandy blonde hair was mussed from the wind and his brown eyes danced with…Calwyn thought it looked like satisfaction as he saw her.

Behind came Snatch, his hand on his dagger encase she tried to run out the door, brown hair tied back, and piercing grey eyes watching her every move.

The last one to enter was Slash. He was very thin, skeletal thin. he had short dull blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He sneered at her on his way past.

Calwyn shrank into the wall behind her as the wagon started to move again.

It was still raining outside. Normally she loved the rain, and her love for it got her into trouble with her mentor a lot.

Now seeing it just brought home the fact that she was far from the cabin in the woods, far from her friends and mentor, with no one to help her.

She would just have to help herself then, wouldn't she?

If there was one way to earn her bronze oakleaf, getting kidnaped and escaping single handed, would do it.

She just hoped she'd still be alive afterwards to receive it.

0o0


	12. Chapter 12

0o0

The castle came into view just as the sun was setting. The turrets and roof tiles shone in the fading light.

One lone, exhausted rider, sat slumped as his horse raced through the gate and into the courtyard. He had been riding for two days. He had, had to take detour around a steep cliff, that was easy getting up but not down.

Gilan looked up and saw Sean and Princess Arabella on the steps, taking to, a man Gilan knew was the Commander of guards.

Sean looked his way, jumped and then rushed to his side just as Gilan started to tumble down off Blaze's back.

"Good lord Gilan, what's happened?"

Gilan managed to stand and looked into the king's dark eyes.

"Halt sent me here, to give you an update. We've found the Shadows, or at least their trail and Halt is following it now-"

Sean beamed, and sighed a sigh of relief. Arabella arrived at his side, and Sean pulled her close.

"Thank god. I knew Halt wouldn't let me down"

Gilan swayed and Sean steadied him on his feet, whistled and the Commander was at his side.

"Your Majesty?"

"Take my friend here to his bed, and arrange some food and drink for him"

As the commander went to help him away, Gilan held up a hand, stopping him.

"There's still more Sean…Calwyn was kidnapped"

Arabella gasped and held a hand to her mouth but Sean just looked, confused and puzzled.

"Calwyn?"

"Halt's apprentice sir. Dark haired and eyed, small, thin, she's only 15 years old"

Sean's face cleared in understanding, and he nodded.

"She was taken from our camp, and Halt sent me, to give you a report, he knew you would need"

Sean could see Gilan was exhausted but he wouldn't go sleep, even for a night, so Sean had him sent to his meeting room, where he and his top advisors and friends could talk.

He was dozing in a chair, and Sean left him alone.

After everything was settled Gilan woke and went to speak to Commander Cash.

"Commander, I have some news for you too."

He nodded and Gilan watched as his shrewd blue eyes assessed him.

"Yes Ranger?"

Gilan waved away the formality but continued

"I thought I should tell you don't have to worry about your apprentice…uh, James."

The Commander's eyes widened but he didn't show any other sign or reaction.

"He's safe. It seems he followed us for a reason. Quite a _pretty _small reason if you ask me"

The Commander nodded and Gilan saw understanding, amusement and resolve flash in his eyes.

"Should have known. Most of the girls here find Jem…interesting, but it's never the other way around. Until he met this, Calwyn. All of a sudden he starts asking questions"

Gilan smiled.

"Questions?"

The Commander nodded and ran his hands through his brown and grey hair.

"Aye questions. Questions like whether it's true girls like flowers, and dancing and necklaces and all that. Gave me such a shock when he started asking such things."

Gilan nodded but he was grinning himself sore. He shook his head.

"While I'm not sure about other girls, I know that the person of Jem's interest isn't a typical female. She prefers…sentimentality over vanity"

The commander laughed.

"I thought that, the minute I saw that girl. I would have told the boy but, it seemed more fun to let him figure it out himself"

Gilan grinned and nodded along.

He knew Jem was going to have a hard time trying to win Calwyn's affection with flowers and necklaces. No, Gilan knew Calwyn too well.

She was practical and passionate. She wouldn't want flowers or a necklace. She'd want… a hunting knife for her birthday. Or a new cloak for mid-winter. She'd prefer to go hunting then to go dancing.

Love-struck poems and strawberries weren't going to cut it.

Gilan knew, as Commander Cash had said, it was going to be more fun watching Jem trying to win her heart, then to tell him how.

Calwyn would be nice, but she'd tell him honestly that she wasn't a girly-girl, who dressed up and hated going outside. Gilan smiled again.

"Yep, this is going to be fun" he said under his breath.

0o0

The fire crackled and laughed and the night sky winked with millions of bright stars. The air smelled of fresh country air, and the smoky earthy smell of the forest all around.

Jem sat eating his bread and rabbit stew with the others, and gazed at the flames dancing amongst the logs in flickering red, gold and orange patterns.

They had been following the tracks for two days now and still no sign of the wagons or the Shadows.

Jem found himself worrying endlessly and had no reason as to why. He kept thinking about Calwyn and how terrified she must be. Which made him angry, for he hated the very thought of those villains hurting her.

There was no talk other to assign watch duty. First Halt went as usual. Then Will, Horace, then him.

Nobody had bothered putting up the tents, since it was such a clear night and encase they needed to leave in a hurry.

Halt walked away and left them all to it.

0o0

He sat concealed In a tree, bow strung, arrow knocked, listening to the night around him.

He hated himself bitterly. He should have never left his apprentice. He could have watched her. He should have made her sleep in his tent with him sleeping right outside the entrance.

Should have, would have, could have. All his thoughts centred around those three sentences.

Halt felt the exact same rage and despair come over him, just like when Will had been taken when Will was his apprentice.

This time there would be no banishment, and this time no one was going to stop him.

Halt kept seeing the look on his apprentice's face after the stampede at the moon-fair. When he had promised to come back for her.

She had looked so vulnerable, and in that moment, more like a little girl than ever.

"_You promise? Promise you'll come back?" _

He wasn't going to break that promise. If those Shadows had laid a hand on her, Halt would kill them.

Right now, all he could do, was follow the tracks, and find his apprentice and keep his promise to her.

0o0


End file.
